In The End
by WolfKeeper101
Summary: Piper Colby, a regular teen has never fit in with the crowds, causing her to be pushed into a socially- awkward state. No one wants her and she feels alone. One day she encounters Maka and Soul, saving her from a Kishin. Fainting, they take her back to the DWMA where she decides then to stay. But what secrets will this young Meister discover about her past and who she really is?
1. Piper's Prolouge, A Fight to Forget?

**Hi everyone! Welcome to my new Soul Eater Fanfic!**

**I've recently finished the series and was TOTALLY BLOWN AWAY! Holy crap, that's like the best anime series besides Pokémon, Digimon, and… um oh crap… I don't know anymore. **

**Well anyway I hope you enjoy my new series so let's begin!**

**DISCLAIMER: I ****DO NOT**** own Soul Eater, just my OC'S!**

It was a full moon outside that much I could tell. I sat behind the library desk, typing fifteen words per minute, not my fastest but a good pace. I had ten minutes left but could easily get this done in seven, five if I pushed hard. I was doing a report on the Greek Gods and Goddesses of Greek Mythology, my favorite subject.

"Done."

I smiled in satisfaction, glad I was done. I looked at the library clock, 9:35. I let out a sigh as I packed my bag and pushed in the chair, making a scraping noise on the tiled floor.

The library was actually creepy like in the movies. The lamp was the only thing giving off light in my work space. Hundreds, maybe even thousands of books lined the shelves on the first and second floor, each of them giving off that musty book smell.

The library had been around for a hundred and fifteen years, founded by Mrs. Newman, the old librarian who passed away twenty-two years ago.

I turned off the lamp as the dark came around me. I quickly started walking towards the door, fifteen feet ahead of me. I closed my eyes not daring to look around as I counted my footsteps.

_One…_

_Six…_

_Eight..._

_Eleven…_

_Fifteen…_

Relief washed over me as I opened my eyes to see the door right in front of me. I reached out for the handle but stopped, seeing a shadow pass by.

I turned around quickly to see the owner but no one was behind me. I looked up towards the giant window on the top floor to see it empty as well, the moon giving off some light.

I turned towards the door again as I twisted it and pulled it open, a loud noise coming from me. I stepped outside as I let the handle go, knowing the janitor would lock it after he was finished in the basement level.

It was early September, four weeks away from October.

_Four weeks until I'm 17!_

I smiled, ecstatic about me finally becoming older. I sniffed the refreshing air as the coldness bit at my fingers and the bridge of my nose, the feeling quickly spreading onto my ears. It was a full moon out but beautiful none the less.

I slightly shivered, scolding myself for being so careless and not bringing a jacket. I hugged myself trying to keep the heat I had but failing. I descended onto Mrs. Jocelyn's house.

I wouldn't call it my house, I didn't even live there, more like stayed there for the past sixteen years of my life.

I shook my head not wanting to have the thoughts in my head; just a second ago I was happy and excited but was quickly shot down by my own thoughts. That was something I hated about myself.

I kept walking, fifteen minutes taking forever. I stared down at the sidewalk, quickly losing myself from exhaustion that I didn't realize I took a left instead of a right.

Living in a city could be confusing at times, especially at night. But if you live near dozens of different alleys you'll know it's like a maze, but since I have to take at least two I always had to beware the gangs lurking and waiting for their next victim.

A whistle came through one ear and out the other as my worst thought suddenly became real. Of course, because when doesn't a gang not appear at night in a dark alley.

"Look her boy's, we got a cute one."  
I trembled, inching back only to be yanked by my arm with a death grip on it. I looked over to see a guy with a tattoo on his face, a mystical design on it.

I couldn't run since one, he had me, and two, behind me was a dead-end, with four more guys starting to circle.

He took his free arm and pulled out a black object and with a click, a knife popped out.

My breaths became short and quick as he took the tip and lightly went across my stomach and up.

I closed my eyes, not daring to look when I heard one of the guys scream.

"What the fuck is that?!"

I still had my eyes closed as I heard gunshots. I screamed in fear, the man still not letting go. I pleaded over and over, using all my strength, "Let me go! Let me go! _Please, _I'm begging you!"

A scruff "Shut up" came into my ear as I heard more gunshots and more screams. I was shaking even more now, so bad to where my book bag slipped off my arm and onto the guys foot.

I heard him scream in pain as the 469 page book fell onto his big toe, his mind telling him to tend to it. I took this as my chance and gave him a hard push as his grip was no longer on my arm. It felt numb and I knew a bruise was forming but I didn't care as I looked ahead to see four people laid in front of me, all dead.

I screamed catching attention of the killer.

The monster that just killed those men.

I couldn't get a view of his face but did see his body figure. It looked as if he had muscles on both of his arms, his chest going down to a huge bulge, apparently being his stomach. The rest of his body had traces of muscle ending his legs with black cartoonish shoes and two torn up black ribbons lying above his waist which was thankfully covered.

But I wasn't worried about his body, his face, or even his lower areas. It was the huge, knife like claws he used to slash and butcher the gang. And I knew, I was his next victim.

The guy that wanted to rape me seconds before dropped his knife and ran towards the monster to the side, the only exit out of the dead ended alley way.

The monster let him pass, his dark eyes fixed on me.

Above his eyes was a Chinese symbol in a dark shade of red. For a nose was a red skinny cone that stuck out like Pinocchio. I look like he had all this on a mask, so what did he really look like?

I was about to find out as he ran towards me, his hand in the air about ready to swipe at me. He got closer and closer by the second, felling like hours as everything went in slow motion. The claw was right above my head as I ducked, the weapon almost cutting off my head.

I ran as fast as my legs could carry me. I wasn't very athletic, not really caring for sports and more for books. My limbs started to burn and my legs felt like lead, about to snap under me and let me fall to the ground and into the belly of the beast.

I kept running until I saw a women walk into my view with high heels clacking, her short but nicely cut hair swaying with every step.

I yelled as loud as I could. "Help! Help! There's been a murder!"

She turned around as I ran up to her, slightly bumping into the kind woman as she put her hands on my shaking shoulders, observing me.

I took a breath as I said as fast as my lips could move of what I just saw.

"I walked out of the library after finishing my assignment and accidentally turned the wrong way! A gang then got me and one of them had a knife and was about to rape me when this huge monster came and started butchering people and I ran until I saw you!"

I took as many breaths as I could, desperately trying to lower my heart rate as I felt the organ pump hard up against my rip cage.

"Um, okay?"

My eyes widened. "Okay", that's all she can say?! I wanted to give her a piece of my mind but decided against it, knowing how long a lecture could take.

I grabbed her wrist and started pulling her towards the way I came from.

"Come on you have to help them! They could have families or, or maybe they're on the brink of dead and need help!"

"Hey what's your problem kid?!"

She yanked me so hard to where I landed on the ground with her back faced towards me.

"You said they tried to rape you right?" She asked now turned towards me with annoyance on her face.

I slowly nodded my head.

"Then leave the bastards to rot in hell! Jesus, what's with you kids today? When I was your age and someone was raped they'd only give the son of a bitch five years!"

"Nobody deserves to die."  
"Mother Fuckers like them do!"

"No they don't!"

"Yes they do!"

"What if they-"

I was cut off as drops of blood splattered on my face and the young women in front of me landed in a pool of blood, shreds in her stomach and her eyes still in the same annoyed expression. She never even saw her killer.

But I did.

A beautiful round object then floated up from the shredded body of the stranger in an instant. The round ball looked as though it was on fire, as blue flames surrounded it.

It brought me ease until it saw two sharp claws grasp it, blood dripping from them.

I stared in horror as he took the object and gave it a light squeeze, holding it above his mouth as it dropped, right into his mouth.

Shreds of anger burst inside as I saw the little ball of flame disappear and go into a monsters digestive system, but all that was gone as he tackled me onto the ground, ready for his next meal.

I shut my eyes, it seeming unfair that the women I met never saw her killer, so why should I? His breath was hot and sticky, and lingered of death which basically smelled like puke. Heck, _I_ wanted to puke.

A drip of drool fell down my face as it slid down my forehead and onto one side of my nose, the trail quickly turning cold.

I waited. His face was close as I felt his slimy tongue lick my cheek as it continued on my face. I felt discriminated. I begged for him to get it over, to kill me and make my life end so I wouldn't have to deal with one more moment of this. But he stopped.

Why was he torturing me like this? Just end this hell you're putting me through! Please!

I felt his breath move away as his tongue slipped back into his mouth.

Did Pinocchio have more friends?

"That man Soul Eater, his soul."

"Yah Maka there's no doubt about it, that dudes soul is a Kishin Egg, its pure evil. He's not human anymore."

The creature moved off me, now standing over me to make sure I wouldn't go anywhere.

"Any soul that breaks from the path of humanity and becomes evil runs the risk of transforming and becoming a Kishin. In the name of Lord Death, this evil must be purged. Let's collect the damage Soul and end this."

"Just so we're clear Maka, this guy's turning himself into a weapon, he's the same as me that way. Course I look a lot cooler in my human form than he does!"

I looked over to see two people, the same age as me I was guessing, standing on the steps just under the street lamp, making their eyes covered in a shadow. Who were they? What does he mean by turning into a weapon?

He lifted his arm as it glowed white, suddenly turning into a curved, black and red blade.

"But being a weapon isn't what the problem is here. The problem with this guy is his soul!"  
He ended his sentence as the rest of his body glowed like his arm had moments ago, turning him into a silver pipe with a crimson red-eye next to the black and red pattern on the blade part of the weapon.

"I know."

The mysterious girl grasped the boy who turned into a scythe; she twirled him around in an impressive circle, ending the twirl with the blade around her neck, grasping the end of the weapon.

"You, Serial Killer Jack the Ripper, your murdering days are done. Your soul is mine!"

She now saw her fully. She had beautiful green eyes, bangs partially covering parts of them with two strands of blonde on the sides of her head, most likely made up to be pigtails. She had a long black cape with a short plaid skirt, a nice white dress shirt to complete her uniform.

She partially saw some of the girl's partner for his face was in the light one second but was quickly turned into the now held scythe. From what she could tell, the boy had beautiful white hair with ruby-red eyes matching the red on him in his weapon form.

The monster known as Jack the Ripper, which I hoped was not the same as the _real_ Jack the Ripper, leaped as he zig-zagged up the stairs to where my saviors stood.

He leaped up into the air. I knew this move, he was going to come down right at them and strike quickly and efficiently.

"Watch out!"

She smirked as she stared at the beast, "Weapon and Meister, two fighting as one. Let's go Soul Eater."

She swung the scythe around her neck quickly as the blade collided off Jack the Ripper's foot, him jumping off to gain air height. He did a backflip as the Meister charged after, determination in her eyes. She swung at him over and over but he dodged. He eventually jumped high onto the side of the building, coming down like a rocket aiming straight for the girl. She stood her ground as the blade his Jack's leaving a silver trail as he swiped over and over.

He knocked the column of a building behind her, aiming to toss her. She moved the scythe faster than the previous times, as if they were the warm ups and this was the real thing. Her cape flew in the wind as the blade started doing a number on Jack the Ripper's face. It knocked his head up as he quickly came back to the fight swiping again at his enemy.

Each time she defended herself, being very crafty with her weapon as I stared at the battle before me. My heart was pounding harder than ever as my breaths became short and rigid.

_Not now!_

I had to concentrate on something else, anything! But I couldn't stop watching.

A blow was heard as I looked back to the battle to see a new hole in the concrete, Jack leading the teen towards the edge of the steps.

_She's gonna fall!_

Jack smiling at his plan as he attacked over and over to make her go towards the steps. His plan was obvious. Keep attacking until she realizes that she could fall, while she's distracted, even for the slightest second, he could give her one swipe and the battle would be over.

She didn't give up. She stopped each attack with the end of the staff, quickly looking back at me to make sure I was alright but still keeping her composure. How was she so calm?

She slowed down while Jack attacked with a clean swipe but the skilled girl expecting the move. She jumped up and jumped back down onto the Kishin's neck.

He lost his balance, trying to get it back by balancing on one of his feet and waving his arms rapidly.

She landed swiftly as she skidded and turned around to attack the evil creature.

Hope started filling me as a happy thought popped into my mind, she could win this!

The Kishin didn't give up as he jumped up into the sky, the teen jumping in the same spot gaining more of a spring from the high step. She swung her scythe as Jack turned towards her preparing an attack.

"It's ours now, 99 souls!"

I looked up. Did it go through? Did the blade of the scythe go through?

I soon found my answer as he turned into a black blob, his skin forming a strange tornado of here his body was leaving a round object in his place. It was similar to the lady's, but this one had a red crust on the outside and a pink flame bursting from it, cracks of the fire bursting through the outside of it.

The winner landed lightly on the ground, turning around and looking up at the round object floating towards her.

She slowly walked up three stairs as the boy's head, neck, and arm came out of the blade, reaching towards the object. A slurp sound came from him as he jumped to the stair, now in his full body form. He held up the round flame as I saw what he was doing.

"Stop! What are you doing?!"

The boy stopped, the flammable ball dangling from his fingers. They both turned towards me with confused face. Me and my big mouth!

I stopped breathing as both their eyes stared at me. I started trembling as I slowly got up, very wobbly. The girl stepped forward as she caught me. I used all my strength, which wasn't very much, to stand up but was failing. She eventually grabbed my shoulders, and helped me stand straight, my eyes not daring to meet hers.

"A-A-A thank you is in order. I'm sorry."

"For what, you did nothing wrong! You were just in the wrong place at the wrong time!"

I trembled even more, images of the murders still in my mind.

"My names Maka and this is Soul, my weapon."

I looked over to the boy only to have my mind drop open slightly. I looked over to see him chewing on something very loudly as a bulge formed in his throat.

"Y-You ate that!"

He turned to look at me with a smirk, shocking me even more. He had shark teeth.

"M-M-Maka!" I trembled as I grabbed her shoulders and hid behind her back.

"Soul, you're scaring her!"

"How am I scaring her? I didn't do anything!"

Maka furrowed her eyebrows as she pointed to her mouth. Souls having an eyebrow raise but suddenly widen his eyes as he got what his partner meant.

"Sorry, I forgot, you're not used to seeing people like us, are you?"

I peaked my head out a little, just enough to where he could see me shake my head.

"It's okay, your safe now!"

She smiled making me want to believe that I should trust her. I slowly stepped out from behind Maka as I stood in front of the two.

"P-Piper. Piper Colby."

I looked back and forth between Soul and Maka as they both gave me warm smiles. I let a small smile appear on my face as a laugh started forming. My smile grew bigger as Maka showed her white teeth with a cheeky grin, Soul smiling having all his teeth appear which now looked pretty cool.

I never felt this happy. I laughed a full, heart filled laugh as Maka giggled at my random outburst. Soul rolled his eyes as he shook it back and forth, a smirk on his face.

We continued until time stopped. Everything stopped. My happiness dulled as my body became numb and my knees finally buckled, having my face hit the hard pavement. I couldn't feel my heart beating as I tried to move my body but had no feeling. I heard Maka say my name over and over, each time getting louder. I felt Souls arms catch me as he leaned his ear into my chest to hear my heartbeat.

I tried to keep my eyes open, afraid of what would happen next forgetting every time what would happen, intrigued to find out what would happen next. This lasted a few seconds until sleepiness took over and I was lost in the darkness.

**AND THERE YOU GO! I GOT THIS DONE IN ONE DAY! NINE PAGES! **

**I don't know how long each chapter will be but based on the scenes of each episode it depends. Like this episode, I decided to write only the first part because I couldn't really fit Piper in there based on her personality and stuff. I MEAN REALLY, WHEN IS SHE GOING TO FIT IN WITH A NAKED CAT WHO LOVES TEENAGE BOYS?! Oh and if you didn't notice, Piper is one of those Neurotic type of people. You'll find out more about her in the next few chapters since I'm currently planning those out!**


	2. Piper's Information!

**Hi guys, just felt like I should post an info page based on Piper …**

**Last Update: 12/20/13**

**Name:** Piper Marie Colby

**Nickname: **Pip, Pipes, Ann

**Class: **Meister

**Age: **17

**Birthday: **October 1st, 1992

**Sex: **Female

**Eyes: **Piercing Blue

**Hair: **Ginger (I'm not basing Piper off myself! Yes I'm a ginger but I chose her hair color because, that stupid fucking saying "GINGERS TAKE YOUR SOUL!" FUCK WHOEVER CAME UP WITH THAT ONE! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH CRAP I GET FOR THIS STUPID SAYING?!)

**Nationality: **American

**Family: **N/A

**Partner: **Mason "Kopis" West

**Friends: **Mason,Maka, Soul, Kid, Patti, Liz, Tsubaki, Black*Star

**Personality:** Piper is Neurotic and a Coward, never standing up for herself and giving a hand to good people but others abusing that trait whether copying off of her during exams to talking her into the next felony, Piper always has good intentions but sometimes these intentions go sour.

**Hobbies: **Reading, Schoolwork, Watching old black and white movies

**Likes: **Books, Having Friends, Kid

**Dislikes: **Violence, Blood, Horror Movies, Bullies, People who judge too much, Cussing (Fricking is NOT a swear word, it's actually a euphemism for fucking.), Sports

**Location: **DWMA

**Background Information: **On October 3rd, Piper was dropped off at an Orphanage. She was found in a box nicely wrapped in her bayonet with nothing but a slip of paper saying when she was born with no other information.


	3. Episode 1- The Dead Beat Fight, Zombies?

**Happy Belated Thanksgiving! (Thanksanaka to all you AWESOME Jewish people out there!) But other than that….**

**LO SIENTO! LO SIENTO! LO SIENTO! LO SIENTO! **

**I had about the ****_whole_**** episode ****_done_**** in about 3 days with only 5 min. left on the episode but got interrupted when my dad picked me up! DAMMIT! And since I spent the ****_whole_**** break with him, I have no computer… T_T **

**(Okay I do but just not with this story…)**

**So again I'm sorry.**

**I reshaped this chapter kind of like I did in the Prologue. Oh FYI, I'm sorry for some of those spelling mistakes in the previous chapter! I realized I forgot a letter on words here and there; my spell check didn't pick it up because it already was an existing word, Sooo yah…**

**Oh another thing, the previous chapter was one of the prologues that the series start out with. I just decided to bump it in with Maka and Souls entrance just for future story purposes.**

**Now let's get on with the show!**

** Disclaimer: I ****DO NOT**** OWN SOUL EATER, JUST MY OC'S**

What happened? Where was I? WHERE'S MY CLOTHES?!

I didn't really remember much of what had happened last night, no scratch that, I didn't remember _anything_ that happened, just that I met Soul and Maka and we were celebrating their win against the Jack the Ripper Kishin.

I tried to move and I did, very, _very_, slowly. I wiggled my fingers to see if I could move them and counted them all by tapping each in order, doing the same with my toes. I flexed my arms but stopped at the weird, cramped feeling I received. I tried to open my eyes and eventually did, closing them automatically as the light blinded me. My legs hurt as I hardly moved them, probably still fatigued from the previous night. I looked down and saw the source of the weird feeling in my arms, tubes sticking out.

On each arm I had tubes with a clear liquid flowing through, water I was guessing. I never really cared for blood so that always made me stay away from the doctors, knowing nothing about the machines that were around me.

"Ah, so she finally awakes!"

I let out a 'squeak' as I put my arms over my head, receiving a pain in my arms from the tubes inserted in my arms.

"Careful! You don't want to move to quickly, you've been asleep for a few days with no food and little water."

I slowly put my arms back down to the side to see a tall women stand above the end of my bed. I was in the hospital?

She has a small smile with choppy short blonde hair. Two long strands came down in the front, twisted together. She also had yellow eyes, her curvy body fitting nicely with a black dress, two white arrows coming from both sides down the middle. She was wearing a white coat, was she a scientist? No if she's in here she must be a doctor.

I wanted to ask her a billion questions but she cut me off.

"It's about time you woke up. I was beginning to think you went into a coma!"

A light chuckle came as I stared at her, my face covered in annoyance. I tried to muffle the look, not wanting to be rude but was this really a laughing matter? I didn't mean to be selfish but I would have been worried if I had a friend and she was sent to the hospital. Would you like to get there and see the doctor just laughing at her?

She cleared her throat as she continued. "So how are you feeling, any light handedness, Heat flashes, or continuing sweating? How about your chest, how does it feel?"

I put my hand to my chest, as if to make sure it was still there. "My chest?"

"Yes, you had a panic attack, remember?"

I thought back to the fight Maka and Soul won against the Kishin, not remembering passing out.

"N-No, I don't. Wh-Why would you think I went into a coma?"  
"My dear, you were out for two days!"

My eyes widened as a gasp escaped my mouth which was currently opening and closing, trying to find words to say. Finally something came out, but it wasn't words.

I felt the warm liquid pour onto my lap, burning my throat from the lack of food and water, my lungs hurting as well.

The nurse came over quickly as she threw off my covers exposing my thankfully dry lap. She flinched from the smell now taking over the air around us. I felt light-headed as my eyes started to slowly go up. She gave me a rough shake, causing my eyes to go back to normal. She grasped my arms tightly, pain in the upper part where a bandage was wrapped around it.

She examined me as her eyes studied my face. She let go easing the sharp pain I felt moments ago. She stood up and walked to the counters on the other side of the room, opening and then closing a drawer and walking back, a pair of scissors in hand. She reached out and grabbed my wrist, turning it upwards and cutting the tubes from my arm and removing the tape around the end. She stopped the blood from flowing out, pulling a white cloth from the pocket in her coat. She hesitated with my heart monitor as she looked back and forth between us. She then turned off the switch.

She then looked at my chest as I slipped off my gown very slowly, her helping me in the process. I saw the cord be ripped off, me wincing at the tender area.

"If you go into that room you'll find your clothes, fresh and clean. There's also a toothbrush and a hairbrush on the side so you can clean yourself up."

She pointed to a door on the other side of the room. I slowly started walking, my legs still heavy from lack of walking.

I opened the door and closed it directly behind me, realizing that this was a bathroom. I looked to the sink as I saw the toothbrush and hairbrush the nurse was talking about.

I stepped in front of the mirror to see small cuts here and there. Other than that I was perfectly fine. I put my slim fingers through my red hair, combing it to the side like I always did. I looked at my face turning it at different angles seeing a small bruise in my red roots.

"Now how did that get there?"

Out of curiosity and not really having the strength to put my arms in through my shirt sleeves, I started counting my freckles, plotted in different areas around my face. I looked back at my reflection, my pale, blue eyes sticking out.

I sighed. Was I really one of those girls who only cared about her appearance? No, I had to be more than that! I have to focus on school, the grades! I need to get accepted to college and pay for the tuition! I need to make a life for myself!

I turned as I walked towards the toilet, my clothes neatly folded on the closed toilet seat. I unfolded them and slipped them over my nude body, putting on my lingerie, proceeding with my black long sleeve and making me comfortable with my grey wolverine t-shirt.

I then slipped my dark blue jeans on, wincing from cramp in my legs as my hands trembled. My legs were ice-cold, hands a cold clammy feeling as well. I eventually slipped my skinny jeans over my small waist, grabbing my socks and sitting on the cover and jamming them on my small feet.

I walked out as I saw the nurse give me a nice and pleasant smile. I wasn't sure if she really meant it.

"Do you mind if I do a quick check up to see if you're alright?"

I nodded my head as she sat down on my now clean bed, patting the spot next to her directing where I needed to sit. I sat down after my sluggish journey from door to bed as she took the tool from around her neck and put the cold metal to my shirt. She proceeded, putting both the headphone looking ends in her ears.

I may have had two shirts on but the metal part from the tool still sent the cold feeling on my chest. She lifted her hand in a "breath in" motion as I sucked all the air in I could consume. She then gave the motion to "breathe out" as a long sigh escaped making me feel the slightest bit better.

I did that a few more time as she took the cold object from my chest and took out the ear bud looking piece from her ears. She put it around her neck as she walked back over to the counter, rummaging through some drawers.

I sat there awkwardly, not well with conversation as I awkwardly pulled on my t-shirt, making it go farther down. I smelled the bed sheets sitting up as the fresh scent engulfed my nose. I then heard a loud 'slam' as my view snapped back to the nurse.

"Here we are! Pain relief pills, take these with every meal and your pain should ease down. I saw how slow you were moving so I decided to take the liberty in giving you some medication. Other than that, your heart rate returned to normal. You're a very healthy young woman Piper!"

I slightly blushed; embarrassed by the attention the kind nurse was giving me.

"T-Thank you, that's v-very generous but there's no need for these! It's just my SAD, that's all. And since its fall time I'm going to be having some pain in my arms and legs so there's nothing new there."

"Ah I see, but keep them just in case!"

I smiled slightly at her, grateful for the kind gift. She gave a slight smile back as well, her eyes examining me. I had this feeling, a feeling of comfort. I subsided it; looking down at the medicine I was given.

"Oh Piper I almost forgot! Shinigami wanted you in the Death Room as soon as you woke up so I suggest you get going!"

I nodded my head as I got up and walked to the door.

Shutting the nurse's office door, I looked both ways up and down the hallway, not knowing the way. My mind was still scrambled as I took off in a random direction.

I continued the way I went for five minutes until I heard a screeching sound blow through my ears.

I collapsed onto the floor, my hands covering my ears trying to muffle the sound out. It continued for ten seconds as it stopped.

Oh thank the lord!

I shook a little from the loud noise and how it just fried my brain. Was that a school bell?

I was on my knees for a few seconds, still in the same position until I stood up and slowly started walking. I nearly killed myself.

On both sides down this long hallway laid numerous doors. My eye twitched slightly having no clue in how to get to this "Death Room." I wanted to make it a point to where I never ever, _ever_ went there! I didn't like the name.

I started thinking, which was always a bad sign.

Where exactly was I? I didn't know that people like Soul could exist, but then again, who would? It was genetically _impossible_ for a human being to become a weapon, we weren't designed for that, our genetic code didn't except that, not that I thought so anyway.

I kept walking, my footsteps sending echoes all around me.

I heard a door open and close. I stopped, dead in my tracks. I then heard two familiar voices, Soul and Maka. I smiled as I quickly started walking towards their voices until I felt a yank on the hem of my shirt.

I was standing there one second and the next in a dark room, with a large hand over my mouth.

I screamed my heart pounding so loud my screams were drowned out. I looked up as I almost fainted from shock.

Right in my face was a pure white skull with three long, straight and pointy teeth, eyes filled with a dark, hypnotizing pattern.

My eyes eyes were wide in fear, a hot trail running from my eye to my cheek.

I kept screaming, eventually thrashing out and kicking. My screams were muffled from the giant hand, one of the fingers on the other making a 'shh' noise, his index finger put to where his mouth should have been.

My eyes half closed opened wide as I heard Maka and Soul walk by, talking about a Lord Death.

"Why do you think he wants to see us?"

"Beats me."

"I have a bad feeling about this."

"Eh."

"That's all you can say?!"

"Chill Maka, let's stay cool about this."

I heard a faint grumble as their voices carried on, farther and farther away.

I realized then as their conversation clicked with me, that Lord Death guy, I think he was holding me captive in a dark room.

Lord death let me go as I heard his voice for the first time.

"Whew, now that they're gone we can finally speak! My name is Lord Death, Shinigami of the school and you must be Piper!"

All he got in reply was screams, _my_ screams.

"AH, SOMEONE GET ME OUT, GET ME OUT! I JUST WANT TO GO HOME, GO BACK TO MY STUPID LIFE AND GET THE CRAP BEAT OUT OF EVERY DAY, AND NOT BE STUCK HERE WITH A LORD OF FRICKING DEATH!"

My ranting continued for five minutes, repeating about how I just wanted to go back h to Mrs. Jocelyn and the others and how I didn't steal any souls. Lord Death just let me have my moment, just staring at me; I could have sworn I even saw a glimpse of what look like a sweat fall from his head.

I breathed in and out steadily, using all my air for my screaming as I looked up to see Lord Deaths face, inches from mine.

I let out a squeak, pushing myself into the doors I slid down to my knees. He gave a light chuckle at my reaction as he continued on.

"Well it's nice to see that your energy is back! I could easily tell that from your quick snap!"

His index and middle finger snapped loudly, sounding like bones cracking. I flinched from the sound.

"Now did you have a nice nap? I was constantly checking in on you ever since you arrived, you sounded like you were in pretty bad shape from Maka and Soul's description."

I blinked. Did Maka and Soul call Lord Death after I passed out?

I had numerous questions, and I knew Lord Death was the only one to answer them, so here I went as the words flew out of my mouth and into the air.

"Where am I? I want an _exact_ location to!"

I waited for a second as his face did not change, just a blank look on the skull. It then occurred to me that he was wearing a mask. Talk about a blonde moment.

"Why you are in Death City of course!"

"Where's that?"

"In the middle of what you call a Nevada."

I blinked, my eyes half closing trying to think of what he meant.

"You mean Nevada like the state?"

"Um, I think so."  
I let out a sigh, not annoyed, well okay; a bit annoyed at the lack of knowledge the Lord was giving. I then decided to change tactics.

"So did Maka and Soul bring me here?"

I saw in his figure stand straight up, his pointer finger sticking straight up in the air making a weird sound, the noise sounding like a board being pulled and released to make it go back and forth.

"They called me actually but my son retrieved you and brought you back!"

His son, the Lord of Death had a son? There's something you don't hear every day!

I was about to ask another question when a noise cut me off. It sounded like the snow you hear TV once you lose reception with the channel. Lord Deaths figure turned in a quick circle towards a mirror. Where did that come from? A neon blue ray then shined down from the ceiling lighting up the room.

"Lord Death are you there?"

"Yah, yah! Hi, hello! What's up? Thanks for coming!"

"Maka?"

I heard a "huh" from the other line as I stepped out of the dark parts of the closet, showing myself in the mirror, seeing the images of Maka and Soul along with two other people I didn't know.

"Piper you're okay! Thank Death, me and Soul were going to check on you tonight after classes!"

A warm feeling started forming in my chest, my heart swelling like a sponge soaking up water. They've been checking on me? I wanted to cry, thank them over and over, be embraced in a hug and just stay by their sides forever! No one ever cared for me like that, except them.

"Maka, I-I'm doing okay. I-I just-!"

The top half of my body bent down in a bow, so far to where I was eye to eye with my knees. I let my emotions out.

"I just wanted to say thank you for saving my life! You have no idea what it's like to never have someone there a-and I just wanted you guys to know h-h-how m-much I am in your debt and that I hope you can forgive me for being a disturbance in your m-mission!"

I screamed the thing to them as I heard nothing from the other line. I wanted to look up but I didn't have the courage to look at them after my quick meltdown.

"It's okay Piper."

"Huh?"

I looked up, a faint feeling of courage washing over me along with curiosity to see Soul give me a shark-toothed grin.

"You don't have to pay us back; we just helped you because it's our job as students of the DWMA, to protect human souls!"

He finished his mini speech by giving me a thumb up, me returning it back. I was getting use to those ratchet teeth of his.

"Who's this?"

I heard a sweet but soft voice speak as my vision turned to a tall girl wearing a white dress with a star on one of her breasts. She was strikingly gorgeous with cobalt eyes and lolite hair tied up in old bandages. She had two silver belts around her waist hanging loosely around her beautiful body. On both sides of her wrists were fuzzy wristbands with the same star design engraved on her chest, black and grey striped material under the wristbands.

"Tsubaki this is Piper Colby, a new recruit."

I dug my teeth into my bottom lip hard, not wanting to say that I was no recruit but just a regular human but I couldn't say that in front of so many bystanders. That's when I started feeling weak. I wasn't strong hearted like Maka nor could I relax at any time, not a care in the world like Soul, no, I was a stupid idiot no one wanted and was abandoned on a doorstep!

I was shaking with anger, my eyes shadowed from my hair slightly covering my right eye.

"Well it's nice to meet you Piper; I hope we can meet in person soon! I'm Tsubaki by the way, Black*Stars Weapon!"

I took a calm breath, slowly counting to ten to get my anger out, all of it seeming extinguished at my lucky number, eight.

"It' nice to meet you too Tsubaki, I'm sure our roads will pass soon so we shan't have to wait much longer."

I got a warm smile from her as she bowed slightly looking back up at the mirror. The peaceful gesture was soon ruined by yelling.

"I AM THE ONE, THE ONLY, GREAT BLACK*STAR!"

I flinched as I scrambled behind Lord Death, fear taking over. I grasped his outfit holding onto it for dear life. Apparently I became comfortable around Lord Death for me to hide behind him like that.

"MAKA-CHOP!"

Hearing a slight 'umph' I poked my head out to see the boy who scared me being no more than thirteen at the most. Having spiked turquoise hair, the young pre-teen had blood coming out of his head. His outfit consisted of the same belts Tsubaki had but was sewn into a turtleneck style sleeveless shirt. He had white pants with black on the very bottom. On his left shoulder was a star tattoo. Was he even old enough to have one? Finishing off the outfit was fighting gloves that my face didn't want to meet with.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR MAKA?!"

"Your scaring Piper!"

"Humph, if she can't handle such greatness then why is she even here?"

Oh so he was one of those cocky kids, huh? Lord what I wouldn't do to have a bar of soap in my hand to wash out his mouth out!

"I-I was just hurt after being caught in a battle. It was one of those 'wrong place at the wrong time' kind of deals, you know?'

I didn't dare look, still grasping onto Lord Deaths outfit not wanting to meet their eyes. I couldn't look people in the eyes, always feeling like they'd find something inside me they shouldn't have. Don't get me wrong, I have a simple story but nobody ever liked a simple story from front to end with no plot now did they?

"Great! Now that we have introductions done we can finally get to the topic at hand! I have a little assignment for you guys to take on."

"An assignment?"

Lord Death then leaned forward making me lose my grip, me standing awkwardly behind him.

He put one of his hands to his mask as he said in his regular voice, apparently attempting to whisper about some "extra lessons."

"Huh, those extra lessons that stupid people get? Those lessons?!"

"They're not stupid, they actually help you," I muffled not wanting them to hear.

"Well screw that! I'm going to be a Death Scythe; I'm too cool for extra lessons!"

"Do you remember your duties as Meisters and Weapons?"

"Yes, our duty as Meisters and Weapons is to feed our Weapons 99 Kishin souls and 1 Witch's soul. We collect evil souls in order to keep the world at peace. We work to create a Death Scythe, weapon of the Grim Reaper Death."

"You are absolutely right. But do you know how many souls all of you managed to collect? Exactly 0."

All of their faces turned stone white as their mouths dropped wide open, all except Black*Star who kept laughing. Lord Death looked annoyed as Black*Star earned a chop to the head.

"It isn't something to laugh about chuckles! Anyway, are you ready to learn what your lessons will intake? Maybe you already heard the rumors about Sid, who taught here at the academy till recently."

"See I was right the rumors were true, it wasn't a story."

"Yah but a Zombie? I always thought he was a good teacher."

"Your right! When he was alive he was regarded as an excellent teacher. But when he became a Zombie he changed. He has been released from the fear of Death and now he wants others to feel the same freedom he does. He is trying to train students to free themselves as well but when a student won't listen, Sid attacks!"

"That's horrible! Why would you attack your own students if they can't shake the feeling of being scared when you die?! Everyone has a part of themselves that has no clue what Death is like and I speak from experience!"

Everyone's eyes were on me as I stepped out from behind Lord Death and to the side, not being afraid of showing my face anymore. I spoke in a calm and level voice the best I could to make them think I was not trying to be in a place I don't belong, especially when the conversation was about Death, something the city was named after in a place _they_ had most likely grew up in.

"Just a few days ago I was nearly not only murdered by a Jack the Ripper monster but I was also almost raped and killed by a gang of guys who were killed by the Kishin right in front of my eyes. I also saw the death of a young woman who I bumped into after running from Jack."

The image of her face was forever burned inside my head, her eyes still having not only annoyance but a hair of innocence to. Maybe it was my imagination because I felt like she didn't need to die, pitying her for spending her last few seconds on the planet with a stupid socially awkward teen trying to help a bunch of thugs.

"She died because I ran into her. Maybe if I hadn't asked for her help would she still be alive today."

Silence filled in the other side of the room as they bowed their head pondering my thoughts on the fear of Death.

"Yes all that is true Piper and we thank you for that miraculous voice of reasoning but another difficulty is that we still don't know who changed Sid into a Zombie or what their motive could have been. "

Lord Death spoke as I contemplated the information, me myself questioning why anyone would bring someone back from the dead.

"Okay! You can leave it all to me sir! For our extra lesson we just have to eliminate these guys?"

"Yup that's pretty much it! Now I don't want to put too much pressure on you but if you happen to fail at these extra lessons, then you're all going to be expelled!"

"WHAT? YOU'RE GOING TO KICK US OUT?!"

Everyone's mouth, minus Black*Stars, fell to the floor in shock, including mine. I was greatly shocked about this; obviously Lord Death had not seen Maka and Soul fight against the Jack the Ripper Kishin! How could he expel such gifted students was my question!

"There is nothing to worry about! I could take care of guys like this in my sleep!"

My eyebrows slightly furrowed with a questioning look; could he really be that good? Lord what I wouldn't do to see him fight in battle.

Lord Death nodded as he shut off his mirror quickly turned to me with a worried look on his, Mask! Since when did the mask move?!

Now slouching he let out a long sigh, obviously having that conversation with the others taking an effect on him. Maybe he did know how talented Maka and Soul was. Guilt started to slightly fill me as I slightly looked down; disappointed in myself I made a promise saying that I wouldn't judge him like that again. Apparently being the boss of a school was harder than it seemed, especially one fighting against evil.

"It's okay Lord Death, they'll win against Sid, I'm sure of it!" I put a little happiness in my voice to cheer him up but in response he straightened out, head popping up as he looked down on me.

"Oh I'm not worried about that! I'm just trying to remember the way back to the Death Room so we can witness their fight!"

A sweat dropped from my forehead as my eye twitched slightly. Stay calm, Stay calm.

"Y-You mean this is your own school but you don't know the way back to_ your_ room?"

"Um, Yah I guess you can say that!"

I sighed in slight annoyance as I let out a light chuckle. This was going to be an interesting day!

We eventually made it back to the Death Room the nurse talked about. The door was extremely tall, most likely so Lord Death could get into his own room. It had a crimson red outline that was in the shape of a regular door with three spikes on top. The inside color was black with a white outline inside of the color, a replica skull to Lord Deaths mask engraved on the door, three white lines going opposite ways across the fancy door.

I prepared myself for what I was about to see. This was called the Death Room for a reason! It made me wonder if they expelled students by literally taking their souls after killing them in here, The Death Room.

Lord Death opened the door as it slowly creaked open like in horror movies. The sound made the hairs on the back of my neck stand up, the sound always creating suspense.

My eyes were glued closed, too afraid to look until Lord Death spoke. "Why is everything alright Piper?"

I quickly nodded my head as I nervously replied. "Yes, yes of c-course, why would things n-n-not be f-fine! Ju-Just Chipper actually!"

Hearing a 'hmm,' I slowly opened my eyes only to have my mouth drop open. _This _is the Death Room?!

A long row of the same color red as the outer rims of the door were aligned perfectly with about fifty or so posts, blades hanging over head. Around that was the desert with tumbleweed rolling around on the plain ground. The sky was blue with beautiful clouds blended in with the light azore.

"That's it?"

"What do you mean "That's it," of course it's it! This place is perfectly beautiful and I won't have some disrespectful teenager tell me how I should decorate my office with-!"

"N-No disrespect Lord Death, honestly! I was just expecting it to have demons dancing around a fireplace with a body overhead, or chains holding people down so they can't continue their life in real world. Kind of like that. Besides, I prefer this than the insides of hell!"

I stood there with the dumbest smile on my face holding my hands up in front of my in defense. I had my eyes closed being ready for a chop in the head.

"REAPER-!"

Uh oh.

"Chop."

I opened my eyes and looked up at the large Styrofoam looking hand placed gently on my head. It lightly tapped me as it came down.

"So you're not going to chop me like you did Black*Star?"

"No, why would I?! It was just a slight error in communication, that's all."

I smiled slightly as he smiled back. He took the edge of his hand off my head and went straight forward. I walked beside him, maybe a bit more quick considering we were walking under blades that could easily come down and decapitate us.

We finally came to an end as I saw two steps, a figure standing on top in front of the mirror feet away from two tabac thrones.

"Ah Kid, I'm glad you made it! So sorry we were late!"

"We?"

He turned around as I saw him for the first time. He had black hair with three white lines on his right side, the others on the left side absent. He had stunning light topaz eyes with a citrine center, his irises sticking out like a bull's eye. He had a very proper black suit on with tiny snippets of white on his shoulders and down the front. On his neck was a metal skull looking like, with no surprise, Lord Deaths famous mask.

He stepped down the two stairs coming up to me with a hand-held out.

"Death the Kid, son of the Grim Reaper."

I choked a little on my word after stumbling over them, coming out as a stutter my hand shook his. His hand felt like ice as I almost pulled it away. Is that what death feels like?

"P-Piper C-C-Colby, the girl you retrieved."

A smile crawled onto his lips, relief coming into my heart. At least my social skills are behaving.

"Yes, I hope you're feeling okay, you didn't look too good when I found you."

"Yes, actually I am doing better. Thank you for asking, you really didn't have to come all the way to California to get me, it wasn't necessary!"

"It's okay; really, it was a simple task that anyone could have done it."

I nodded as our hands separated, the one I shook with going to the warm one.

"Will you be enrolling here at the DWMA?"

My eyes widened as I gasped a little, not really thinking about this. It was a simple question and I couldn't believe I didn't contemplate the idea.

"I-I'm still debating but I just feel I would've gotten in the way since I have no training or any knowledge in self-defense."

"I see, well that's too bad you would've been a great addition. You seem like one for knowledge with many books and paper in the bag you had around you. You must be a very smart girl."

I slightly blushed from the compliment as my hand went to my elbow. I mumbled an "I guess" as Lord Death walked over to the mirror, my gaze following his actions.

"Well I say we tune in to the battle, shall we?!"

We both nodded our heads as we made our way towards the tabac thrones provided for us. Kid sat down in his on the right as I chose the one on the left. I was about to sit when I heard the door open with yelling.

"Hey Kid we're back! You know the soda machine is busted in the hallway right!"

"Yah so when I put my dollar in the stupid meane ate my dollar and didn't give me my orange crush!"

The voices were apparently unaware of my presence as the talking became louder. The voices sounded different, one of them having a higher pitch than the other. They came up to the end of Kid's throne as a short girl with short sandy blonde hair. Her face was slightly chubby but her beautiful baby blue eyes made her look innocent, especially with a slight blush on her cheeks, her outfit also giving off the same vibe as she was dressed in a red , sleeveless sweater with a tie and dark blue shorts that puffed out. She looked a little like a cowgirl with an adorable makeshift cowboy hat and black cowboy boots.

"Sis look! It's a Raggedy Ann Doll!"

My eyebrow went up as she squealed like a little kid in a candy store, going behind my back and pulling my hair in numerous directions.

"See, she has red hair too! She's Raggedy Ann!"

"Um I hate to be a downer but I'm actually more of a ginger-."

"Nope, you're my new best friend Ann!"

She then let my hair float back into place and took her fingers to the edge of my mouth, curving it so it would look like I was smiling.

"Um, I-I don't mean to be rude but can you please stop that, it's hurting my face."

"Patti we don't do that to people we just met!"

"Sorry Sis."

Patti took her fingers away from my face as they fell to the side. Her lower lip drooped as her eyes fell with them. She slowly started walking back to her sisters' side, me feeling like crap from her sudden punishment.

"Sorry about Patti, she gets a little _too _excited when she meets new people, especially when they look like a doll."

"T-Thanks, I guess?"

"Now then, my name is Liz and this is Patti, we're Kid's weapons!"

Liz had a similar get-up with the same top and hat but had long jeans instead of shorts like Patti's, her boots covered by the bottom. It was obvious that Liz was the older of the two being extremely tall and had a more women like figure. She had long dirty blonde hair that went straight down to the same height as mine with similar eyes as well.

I felt rude as I noticed there were only two seats available. I moved to the side as I held a hand out towards the seat, gesturing for one of them to sit. Liz shook her head explaining about how they were used to standing. I heard a flicker as the show began.

"And so it begins."

We tuned into a graveyard, the perfect scene for what could be my friend's last fight. Graves surrounded them, the fog and purple sky adding a 'haunted' effect on things. Trees were willoed and dead. I saw Black*Star and Maka, both having Soul and Tsubaki in their weapon forms.

The two had a large man with blue skin between them looking about ready to fight. He had tattoos all over his body with black dreadlocks and a hole in the middle of his headband.

I stared in shock at his face.

I wasn't one of those people who made fun of someone based off their looks, especially when it came to Zombies who could have a nice feast off of you alone. Both his top and bottom parts of his teeth met in one place with his blank eyes. I never would've imagined a Zombie being so, goofy looking.

Soul's blade was in the ground as Maka reached for the staff part of him. She swiftly swung it around, preparing for battle.

"Tell me Sid, Why are you doing this?"

Sid gave a creepy "Ding Dong, Dong Ding" as he spoke back.

"Being a Zombie is amazing; there are so many more things I can get away with now! Class is in session, I always was a man to start class right when the bell rang, punctuality is important."

"This will be fun, I get to teach you a lesson now teacher and since it's coming from me you'll know it'll be a big one!"

"We don't want to be expelled; we'll take your extra lesson. But I got to say, I don't know what we're gonna learn from a decaying piece of flesh."

"If you become a Zombie, the Death no longer looms over you; you can escape from fear and be free!"

"That's wrong and you know it. You were never the type of man to say that!"

Maka was right about that, it's not right to be free of fear. Yah it was scary, but it was the only way to make you stronger! I don't really know much about the whole fighting concept nor about the academy's ways but I did know that fear was a good thing.

Sid had an annoyed expression as he jumped into the air, using a grave as a weapon and swung at Maka.

"You'll know when you're dead!"

Black*Star used Tsubaki's chains, wrapping them around the grave Sid held. It stopped both Sid and the grave from hitting Maka as he turned back to see Black*Star.

"Black*Star."

"There will be no need to thank me for the lesson, it's on the house."  
Sid pulled on the chain causing Black*Star to go into Maka as Sid controlled the grave.

"I never was the kind of man, to hold back!"

They both recovered in midair as they landed nicely facing their opponent.

"I recommend you just give up. One star Meisters don't stand a chance against me."

"I'm hungry! Can we just get his damn Zombie Soul already?!"

"Sid's right, he is very strong. One star Meisters like us can't compete with him. When he was alive he was designated as a three star Meisters."

"Yah, Yah, whatever. Hey Sid, if you keep swinging your tombstone around like that you may bang it into that big fat head and die again!"

"It's my tombstone, I can use it however I want. Now then kitties, it's time for second period. Ding Dong, Dong Ding! Oh yah I forgot to mention that when this lesson is over, your all gonna die!"

"No, Maka and Soul won't die, they can't! They're the best team I've ever seen and they'll ban you to that old hole in the ground you belong in!"

I felt four pair of eyes lay on me as I said that. I continued watching the mirror, pretending as though I didn't feel their stares go into me. I may have looked angry on the outside with my fists clenched and shaking looking very mad but on the inside…

_"Oh my god, oh my god, stop staring! Stop staring, stop staring, stop staring, stop staring, stop staring, stop staring! Just stop Staring at me and look towards the fricking screen!"_

Oh yah, it was all just a big act.

I heard a slight 'hmm' as out of the corner of my I saw Kid give me a slight smile. He looked back at the mirror as I hearing Patti giggle and Liz mumble something about us not really being there.

I took a deep breath as I slightly exhaled. My eyes may have been on the mirror but that didn't mean I was paying attention.

Now Maka was running towards Sid as a big burst of blue erupted from Soul hitting Sid's tombstone. She jumped back from the force of the hit and sliding back.

"What's wrong?! Why aren't you working together, you have to establish the connection between the souls of Weapon and Meister!"

"You're giving advice to the enemy?!"

Black*Star swooped in with Tsubaki's chains raddling in the wind heading straight towards Sid who quickly turned back to face him.

"I've always been an enthusiastic educator!"

He swung his grave but Black*Star stopped the incoming weapon with his shoe. Shouldn't that have broken his leg from the force?

"That's the kind of man I was!"

Apparently Black*Star couldn't handle the force from the large Zombie as he flew back, Sid coming towards him.

"And now you're going to die!"

Black*Star woke up and looked towards Sid just in time to see Sid give off an attack he called "The Living End."

Like a comet heading down to the ground, Black*Star crashed into the soil, a purple, twisted cross erupting in the air.

Smoke filled the scene as I heard Maka yelling Black*Star's name.

"Sid was a Knife Meister, even without his blade, that tombstone is all he needs."

My eyebrows furrowed. A Knife Meister?

"Lord Death, does the DWMA separate groups based off their Weapon choices?"

"Why yes, you're exactly right, good speculation Piper! We do this based off the Weapon for different Meister's to be named in different category, take Kid for example for he is a Gun Meister."

My gaze went over to the said Shinigami as his eyes quickly turned to me, his expression being one of boredom.

I let out one of my famous squeaks as I sunk down in my chair, my eyes on my hands now.

"Ding Dong, Dong Ding!"

That snapped me out of my cowardly acting as I looked back to the battle at hand.

"Looks like class is over. Ready to die yet girl?"

Maka just stood there with Soul at hand, her eyes burning into Sid so much it was as if she was trying to burn a hole with them.

"Well what do you say, aren't you afraid of dying? If you become a Zombie then you'll be free of that fear of Death forever."

"Ugh my head is killing me. Your preaching is starting to give me a headache you damn Zombie. I'm not listening to any lesson of yours, it doesn't matter what you say, who's going to pay attention to a rotten course like yours, as long as there's a big star like me around!"

I face palmed at Black*Stars comment letting out a slight groan in embarrassment, Well, now I knew what he was really like. A kid who thinks the world revolves around him, great.

"Being a three star Meister, I don't care! I am, BLACK*STAR!"

Black*Star's leg went into Sid's gut. I cringed as blood flew out of his mouth, carrying in the wind.

"Ouch that's got to hurt, especially when you aim for the solar lexis, the weakest part in the body. That's gonna cost Sid the battle if he doesn't recover in time."

"Indeed."

"Ooh, that was a nice attack, as one would expect from a dark assassin like Black*Star."

I looked over to Lord Death to see him in the same state as all of us, watching the battle wondering what the outcome will be.

_Did he just say "nice attack?" Does this school really promote fights? Aww man and everyone is expecting me, the cowardly one to attend!_

I knew I had a decision to make but I couldn't make it now. I had to focus on my friend's battle, especially if they had the chance of losing.

"The Living Dead!"

Hearing Sid laugh in such a human like state made a part of me feel pity for the blue Zombie. He never asked to be killed, but neither did the women killed by Jack the Ripper.

"What the?"

Maka was upside down with Soul's staff part on the ground. Maka's legs were spread out with the tombstone planted on the ground between them, her eyes showing complete concentration in the unnatural pose.

"People need fear to survive; we experience it so that we can grow stronger!"

Maka let out a grunt as her feet swayed forward only to accelerate towards Sid's face. The impact of Maka's feet did a toll on Sid as he was sent sideways to the ground.

"If she wasn't afraid in this situation I'd call it reckless; but Maka has the courage to fight despite of the fear.

I heard a crunch as a shiver came up my spine. Maka jumped off of Sid's face who I suspected had a broken nose from the earlier crunch.

She landed lightly, her left foot making a trail of dust in its way as she turned, prepared for another attack, courage in her eyes.

"Maka, let's do what he said, see if you can match my souls wavelength."

"But that hasn't worked for us a single time before."

"So what. This is us, we can do it."

Do what though? What did Soul mean?

Maka looked back at Sid. Soul's blade cut through the air as Maka twirled him around at an unbelievable speed, bringing him down in front of her even faster.

"Let's go Soul Resonance!"

"Soul, Resonance?"

"Yes, it's finally happening."

My eyebrows furrowed as Maka and Soul let out cries, their volume increasing as a change in the air surrounded us. For the first time since arriving I felt as though I knew how it felt to be surrounded by battles, the courage you needed, the bravery, but I then realized it wasn't about having to be strong, it was about others believing in you.

I closed my eyes as I did everything I could to send them positive energy. Did I believe I was making a change in the battle? Yes. Was it working? I don't know! Something told me to do this. Was it my self conscious, or, could I really be a Meister?

I opened my eyes to see Soul glowing, his blade enlarging to be equal on both sides. It worked! It worked! It really, really worked! Yahoo!

"The Legendary Super Skill of the Scythe Meister," Soul's blade enlarged greatly as his eye appeared on the now red and blue glittering blade, "Witch Hunter!"

Excitement coursed through my veins as my heart pounded, not from fear, but from excitement, excitement and happiness I was long overdue for!

Maka brought Soul down in a beautiful cut motion.

This. Is. Awesome!

My excitement was shot down as Maka slipped.

"Oh crap."

Soul was out of control as his blade went in a 360, a blue trail of raw power cutting through the Earth towards Black*Star who thankfully got out-of-the-way from the oncoming attack.

The image shook. Were we losing reception? It then clicked as I realized the Earth _itself_ trembled from Maka and Souls Soul Resonance.

Dirt flowed in the air, leaving sight of nothing but Black*Star, Maka, and Sid. Oh and a long deep cut in the graveyard!

"TRYING TO KILL US? WHAT THE HELL MAKA?!"

"NICE, THIS IS ALL _YOUR_ FALT! DO IT RIGHT IDIOT!"

"WHAT? YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME! WHY IS THIS _MY _FAULT? _YOU'RE THE_ IDIOT HERE, GETTING MAD AT ME FOR NOTHING, DIE!"

Really Soul, Die? Not that's a little harsh.

"DIE, HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT, _YOU _DIE!"

"BABY!"

"I wanted to do it without a Super Skill!"

Sid's feet dug deeper into the ground as dirt surrounded them.

Well, that's not good.

"I just wanted to do things the simple way!"

Maka sliced at nothing, realizing to late that Sid disappeared.

"Huh, he's gone!"

"No, he's hiding underground."

"He's down there?"

Sid popped up from the ground, a twig with a sharp end waiting for Maka to be his next target. Black*Star jumped in front of Maka as she turned around preparing for the blow, both pushing back causing Sid to miss his target.

Black*Star swung at Sid as he jumped back and into the ground.

"Damn, he dodged our attack again."

"Now Black*Star."

"Yah, I got it."

Hearing Tsubaki speak put me in a calm state, her voice being like a river, peaceful.

Everything and everyone was quiet, not making any moves, not wanting to breathe at that. Kid, Lord Death, Liz, Patti, and I waited for Black*Star to make his move as the Earth settled in a hush state.

"What Sid's doing now is using the first in the Assassins rules."

"Dissolve in the darkness and erase your breath. Wait for an opening to attack your target."

God what I wouldn't do to get a paper and pencil now! I need these notes people!

"Tsubaki, let's get a step ahead of this guy."

"Right!"

Black*Star's top half of his face was shadowed as his index and middle finger were to the side of his nose, he breathing hard to pick up on.

Chains floated around him and Maka almost magically as seconds past. Eventually I figured out Black*Star's idea, a net.

"You sloppy bastard, you're not going to upstage me in this performance."

"He seems, concentrated. Almost as if his whole body is content on catching Sid."

I leaned in closer, the excitement from earlier coming back as my eyes stayed glued to the mirror. Was this what I had to look forward to if I were to stay here and train at the DWMA?

"Only one man is going to die in this graveyard, and it's not gonna be me! Trapstar!"

In a whisper chains formed in the shape of, get this, a _star_, around Maka and Black*Star like sharks. Black*Star went into a silent thought as he remained his position.

"And Now?"

I jumped as Sid erupted like a volcano from the ground, his stick lashing out at Black*Star only to be interrupted by the magical chains Tsubaki provided.

"Trapstar activate!"

Chains were everywhere you looked as it appeared that both Black*Star and Sid were in a chained cage.

"I think it's time to send you back to the grave."

Oh Black*Star, you and your puns…

He grasped them tightly as he pulled, looking as if he was using no strength, as they grasped around Sid. Oh, and Maka…

My palm hit my face. Oh my poor, dear friend Maka…

Black*Star, laughing like the maniac he was held Tsubaki's chain in one hand, the other prompted proudly on his other side. With Tsubaki Black*Star's plan worked as he held one surprised Zombie and a very PO'ed blonde making me feel embarrassed for Maka letting her take on the punishment role that Black*Star _desperately _needed.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TYING ME UP WITH THIS GUY?"

"I wouldn't have to if you didn't get in my way."

A low moan came from my throat, amazed out how Black*Star was keeping his laughter contained because I knew I was about to hear that maniac laugh again soon. Real soon.

"So far so good. Hmm, maybe it's time to take a break from this."

With that said the mirror went back to the reflection of Lord Death after a quick, small flash of light.

"So now they just have to find the person that turned Sid into a Zombie, right?"

I jumped, the little Shinigami scaring me as I briefly forgot of his presence. Lord Death turned to Kid as he let out a "Right!"

"Who's responsible, do you know?

Hearing nothing but a pondering 'hmm' I guessed he did know and apparently Kid had the same kind of mind I did as he cut off his father before he could speak.

"He's no ordinary enemy, is he?"

"You're familiar with my current weapon, right, Death Scythe. So I assume you've heard of the Meister who trained him?"

"Yah, it was Maka's mother, wasn't it?"

No way, Maka's mother trained a Death Scythe! Well, now I know why she's such a great Meister!

"Actually that's not quite right. Maka's mother was Death Scythe's _second_ partner, he had another."

"So that means," Kid sat up straight, a serious tone on his face as he looked his father in the eye, "the person who was behind this is his first."

"Yes, the man behind this is none other than Franken Stein, and not only was he Death Scythe's first partner, he was also unquestionably the greatest Meister to ever graduate from the Academy."

"So, that's who their up against? I always thought Frankenstein was a myth," I said in a serious tone. "Hehe, _but_ I always thought none of this was ever possible either!" A smile came across my face as I stood up, slightly bowing to Lord Death, Kid and his partners.

"Do you mind if I go out for some fresh air Lord Death?"

"Why not at all! You're our guest, do what you please! We'll be continuing on in about twenty minutes so don't be late!"

"I won't."

Bowing one more time Lord Death gave me a piece sign as I turned and walked out, turning my head towards the Shinigami and his son. I saw Kid looking at me as I looked forward again.

_Why was he staring?_

**DONE DONE DONE!**

**AGAIN I'M SSSSSSOOOOOO SORRY! Here, cookies for you ALL! *Hand cookie to each follower, reviewer, and people who favorite this story!***

**Oh and about that… HOLY SHIT 3 REVIEWS, 5 FOLLOWERS, AND 3 FAVOURITES! THAT'S NEVER HAPPENED!**

***Faints***


	4. Episode 2- 7 Minutes in Hell, Partners?

**HOLA! How have you guys been doing? I've been doing great! Especially since today was a SNOW DAY, giving me an extra day of break ****_and_**** more time to write ITE! **

**Anyway, I wanted to post some art for this story on my DA profile but, that didn't happen… I won't be going with my dad until tomorrow night (which is where my scanner is unfortunately!).**

**So here we go!**

**DISCLAIMER: I ****DO NOT**** OWN SOUL EATER! JUST MY OC'S!**

**(SORRY FOR THE FLUFF IN THE BEGINNING FOR THOSE WHO DON'T LIKE ROMANCE! IDK WHY I ADDED, JUST CAME TO MY MIND WHILE WRITING ^_^' )**

* * *

Walking down the clean and polished hallways of the DWMA strangely made her think of her home, er, Mrs. Jocelyn's place. Nobody really liked saying "Home", none the less calling her place a home at all. Everyone always wanted a family, and so did Piper, but she knew that when she turned 13 and nobody took her to a place she could call home, Mrs. Jocelyn's would be the place she lived at until college.

_College…_

The word flowed through Pipers mind like a river. A new place, books galore, a life of her own…

Something she could never have.

"College costs too much. Even if I did have a job, I'd never pay off my tuition."

Letting out a sigh she stopped at a machine. The broken one Liz and Patti complained about?

Another bell rang as students piled out of different classrooms, Piper standing to the sides and staring down. She didn't want to look up and catch someone's stare knowing they would want to strike a conversation and ask about the "new girl."

_Being the new girl, a decision I still have to make. Yay, more thinking…_

Starting to walk she bumped into someone as a hand went to her back. She let out a "sorry" as her journey to get out of the crowded halls infested with student continued.

She walked past a window and saw the dark sky with stars shining through.

_Pretty._

She made it out of the halls after bumping into a few more people. After seeing an archway leading out to a balcony she smiled, the city reminding her of Los Angeles.

Piper sat down, her back up against the bars separating her and the ground below. She looked up at the stars seeing many constellations.

"Pegasus, Hercules, Orion's Belt-."

"Magnificent aren't they?"

Me and my squeaks, _AGAIN_!

"Really Kid, you know it's rude to sneak up on people!"

"It's also rude to keep people waiting."

I blinked, slightly furrowing his eyebrows. _Keep people waiting?_

"Oh."

"Hmm, so I take it you know what I'm talking about?"

"But I was only gone for-!"

"Exactly 45 minutes."

My mouth dropped open. Had it really been _that_ long?!

"Kid, I-I'm so sorry! I didn't realize- I mean!"

He put his hand up as he smiled, his expression showing forgiveness and, what was that, pity?

"I couldn't care less really. The battle was beginning to, bore me."

_What's with the hesitation?_

"Okay, what happened?"

"What?"

"Talk, Now! What happened to them, are they okay? Soul and Maka, did they-!"

"The battle is going South, I will admit that but if you wanted to know why did you not come back?"

_Oh, look at Mr. Cocky over here._

"Okay, you got me there…"

_What? DON'T GIVE IN! YOU'RE A WOMEN! FIGHT!_

Yah, I hated my pep talks, they never really worked…

"But enough of our bickering, I just came out here to get some air. But, are you okay?"

"Just peachy."

He smiled at my response knowing something was bothering me. I showed my emotions that easily. Including when I blushed.

I didn't realize it until my palms felt slightly damp and my face warmed up. I yelled inside for blushing after _just_ meeting the young Reaper, but Lord, that smile.

"Ahem, so, where are Liz and Patti? Shouldn't they, you know, stay with you at all times?"

He gave a slight shrug as he walked towards me and leaned up against the top of the railing next to me with his hands folded, obviously deep in thought.

"They're their own person; they can do whatever they want. I'm not responsible for their actions, they are."

"Yah but aren't you like, their _master_ or something?"

"_Partner_."

I nodded my head in understanding. So they're a team, Liz and Patti _chose_ to be Kid's partner, not forced.

"Ah, seeing the moon smile makes me smile along with it."

"Good."

"What?"

"I-I MEAN, ahem why do you say that?"

"Just look at it."

My right eyebrow rose as I slowly stood up to see the moon, horrified being the only word describing my feelings.

"_THE MOON! WH-WHAT HAPPENED TO IT?!"_

Blood dripped from the crazy grin that almost, _almost_, made me want to stifle a laugh. Its beady, doll looking eyes having a peculiar look of happiness and craziness blended into its dark pupils.

"It looks, psychotic!"

Kid stifled his laughs until he started chuckling, his chuckles quickly turning into a full on, cheerful, laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"I-I told you, the moon makes me happy!"

"No you said, and I quote, "seeing the moon smile makes me smile." Ring any bells?"

"Must you always be right?"

"No, I just like getting the facts straight."

He smiled as I could tell he was teasing me. My smile eventually came as a tear rolled down my face.

"What's wrong? Y-You're crying!"

He quickly came over as he grasped one of my shoulders, his finger wiping away the other with a worried tone and expression.

"A-Am I crying? Hehe, sorry Kid, I guess I just never realized how easy it was to be happy."

"Do tell."

"Hmm, well for starters, no one really liked me. They always thought I was weird and Nerdy because I devoted my time to school and not friends. Plus, being an orphan really doesn't help."

"I'm sorry Piper but I don't believe you. There had to be _one_ person you had to call a friend."

"Well, um, do teachers count?"

He let out a stiff laugh. "You're impossible."

Letting go, he regained his place on the ledge, this time with me joining him. He smiled out at the city as his eyes moved around widely across different landmarks.

"Ah, the Symmetry..."

"Yes, everything is equal and perfect."

"What?!"

He grasped my shoulders with wide eyes, not filled with fear but with excitement. No, _mine_ were filled with fear.

"You follow Symmetry?! Oh Piper, where have you been the past seventeen years of my life!?"

He lifted me up to where I sat on the ledge we were leaning against seconds ago, his hands on my ribs to make sure I didn't fall off. If he hadn't been doing the gesture… _Oh boy_.

"So do you follow Symmetry?"

"Um, yah I guess I do. I could swear I have possible traces of OCD but according to my doctor I don't. He says that it's normal to have someone like everything organized. It's just uncommon in teenagers."

"Ahhh, good-old Symmetry. It never lets me down!"

His excitement went down slightly as he became calmer, now his grasp not as tight. I blinked as I realized why he was so obsessed.

"Kid, do you have OCD?"

He looked taken aback by my question, obviously not expecting me to ask, and usually I wouldn't. These things were private. Heck, I should know!

"Y-Yes, I do."

He looked down at my knees with a solemn expression. _SEE WHAT YOU DID PIPER?! NOW HE'S DEPRESSED!_

"Hey don't feel bad! I have SAD and PAD."

"Oh I don't feel bad, It's just I-I never really…"

He let go as he walked to the side with his hand on his chin. I felt unbalanced as my stomach did a backflip, suddenly realizing I had no one holding onto me. I grasped the bar as tight as I could but still slightly swayed back and forth. I lost my balanced as I fell back, about ready to fall. My arms stretched out as I closed my eyes, hoping it would help the pain. I was prepared for the hard ground until two hands grasped behind my back.

My eyes opened to see Kids, his face showing slight annoyance but also boredom.

"I'm sorry that was stupid of me. I shouldn't have put you up there in the first place, my mistake."

Kid pulled me closer until my feet lightly touched the ground as he still held me from behind. He stared at me for a moment as two, ice-cold fingers brushed away a strand of misplaced hair.

I heard him mumble "Now perfectly Symmetrical," as he cleared his throat, his hands going to his Grim Reaper Masked tie as he straightened it only to make it crooked.

He fumbled with it trying to make straight as it kept drooping down. He cursed a few times as I stood there a smirk on my face with his covered in annoyed. I sighed as I reached out and grasped the masked tie. I took my other hand as I straightened it. Satisfied at my work, I took a step back as I made a square with my index finger and thumb on each hand. Looking through it I gave a nod. Kid looked down as his face clearly showing his amazement.

"How did you do that?! This always gets Asymmetrical no matter how I do it!"

I giggled as I put my index finger to my mouth. "A magician never reveals her secrets."

I walked over to our spot as he nodded and walked inside.

"Piper."

"Yah Kid?"

"You're wrong."

My eyebrow rose. "About what Kid?"

He turned back to look at me, a smile on his face.

"I'm your friend."

With that he winked.

My mouth was slightly open as I heard his footsteps carry on through the hallway until I heard silence.

I smiled as I slid down, a warm, fuzzy feeling in my chest.

I looked up again at the stars as I closed my eyes. The warm, crisp air going in and out of my nose, a song spilling into my head.

_Piper and Kid sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!~_

I let out a groan as my head whacked against the pole. I let out an "Ow," as I drifted into my dreams and away from Death City.

* * *

When you dream, you hope for happiness, your hopes becoming real in a place where no one can judge you and no one can give off negativity. That's how it started…

_The scenery was like one you would see in an enchanted forest where the prince found his princess. The sky was crystalized glass with the clouds being in different shapes. A small river streamed down in patterns between trees, light hitting the particles hitting the edge, flying into the air to make small rainbows. Fruit basked in the light as it awaited someone to pick them. No shadows were around, just light. The only sounds were of the river and my panting along with him chasing me._

_I ran, not in fear, but in happiness! I giggled as someone chased me. No, not someone,_ something_! I heard heavy steps behind me, gaining on me as my short legs carried me. I was young, and careless. 5 at the oldest. Feeling a nip at my heel as I pulled up my dress that was riding in the wind, my bare feet going as fast as they could until they tripped over one another. My chin hit the dirt as I pushed myself up. _

_I looked down at my beautifully sewn dress, perfectly fit just for me, to see it ruined, all by the stupid dirt. Tears formed as I let out a wail, not in pain, but in disappointment. I cried, my dress, m-m-my pure white dress, ruined by its owner. _

_My hand slid across my nose as the clear snot remained making my hand sticky. I then used my palms as I wiped my tears._

_What was the point in wiping them off when more were on their way?_

_I felt something cold nudge my cheek._

_"Stop."_

_Another nudge._

_"Quit it, please."_

_I felt a claw go against my pale skin as three red lines made a mark across. The owner pushed me sideways as I toppled to the side, ruining my dress even more._

_"Disgrace! How dare you ruin my dress?!"_

_I lifted my palm as it came down, hard against the wet part. I heard a weak noise as I looked into its ruby eyes. Guilt washed over me as I bent down to meet its eyes. Sadness was filled in them as it stepped back, the creature being only a baby._

_"I-I-I-!"_

_"Why don't you like me?"_

_Confused by his statement I looked at him. His voice was whiney, like a puppy's, but also protective. His mouth did not move when he spoke. Telepathy? My throat became dry and stale._

_Feeling the need for water, I crawled over to the river as my image appeared. Freckles dotted across my face, my red hair being loose to the side being slightly twisted. A gold headband held my hair back from my face to where my bangs, slightly wavy, were just above my thin eyebrows. _

_I licked my dry pink lips with my dry tongue, barely wetting them. My piercing eyes watching every movement. The same eyes that saw his beating. _

* * *

My eyes shot open, confused by the sudden dream. When did that happen?

I shook my head as I turned over on my side when I felt something over me. I looked down at my body to see a baby blue blanket, covering me moments ago, now in a jumbled mess from when I shifted. My eyebrow rose as I pushed myself up with my hands to see where I was.

Being laid out on a waiting seat, aka, a couch, the fresh scent of warm sheets overwhelmed me as I saw the familiar surroundings. I was in the nurse's office.

But who put me in here? Kid maybe?

I pulled the mysterious blanket off me as I got off the couch and stood, stretching my arms out over me. I yawned as my legs felt strong below me, my arms still sore but no one the less, I was happy.

I looked around the room to see the nurse absent. No one was in the room except me. Ha, you'd think that when you're in a school that promotes violence there would be at least _one_ person in the nurse's office.

I walked to the door as I left the room. I heard it shut as I shoved my hands in my pocket and walked towards the Death Room. I memorized my trail and followed columns with markings I remembered on each one as they pointed in the right direction. I started to whistle a random tune until I saw a familiar face in front.

"Black*Star?"

The boy turned to his name as he smirked. I walked towards him to be greeted by a knuckle punch.

"Wassup?!"

"Um, the sky?"

"What?"

"Nevermind."

He had a confused look as he shrugged his shoulders. "Follow me!"

I nodded my head as we trailed down many hallways. I stopped counting at twenty-two. Wow, maybe this Academy was bigger than I thought.

I then saw the endpoint. The Death Room.

"Why did it take us so long? I thought-."

"Piper!"

I turned in time to see Maka hug me as my feet left the ground, her small and lanky arms lifting me as I pressed against her.

"Oh Death, I missed you so much," Maka squealed as her face was filled with enjoyment.

"Geez Maka, you're gonna kill her if you keep that up."

Soul walked up to us as Black*Star and him bumped knuckles, Soul giving off his smirk.

"I would never kill Piper!"

I giggled as I remembered their bickering from the battle. When Soul told Maka to "Die" and how angry they sounded made the edges of my lips go slightly up as a small smile formed on my face. Lord, did I miss these two!

"So are you staying?"

A "Huh" escaped my mouth as my eyes slightly widened. Were they expecting me to stay?

My eyebrows slightly furrowed as I looked down at my black combat boots. I had two days to think and after considering the pros and cons I still was undecided.

I thought back to when Tsubaki asked me. I was partly angry at the question for feeling weak, but when Kid talked to me, it was almost as if he saw something in me that no one else did, not even me.

Potential.

My face slightly started getting warmer as I realized was blushing. I felt everyone's eyes on me, waiting for an answer.

"Yes."

Maka squealed again as she hugged me, this time more gently as Black*Star and Soul put up high fives for me. I smiled feeling good inside.

I heard the Death Room's door open with a creak as Tsubaki and Lord Death came out.

"Ah Piper there you are! I was wondering where you wandered off to last night, you never came back!"

"Sorry Lord Death, I got lost."

I didn't want to bring Kid up because I didn't want Lord Death to find out about my new secret was because I didn't want him to know I was becoming better acquainted with his only son. I would imagine Lord Death liking the fact his son was making friends but something told me to hold back.

"Well that's okay, this school can be a Labyrinth sometimes! So what are you kids up to?"

Maka smiled. "Piper just told us about becoming a new student!"

Lord Death's face looked shocked as he held out his hand and took mine into it, rapidly shaking it up and down. "Why Piper, why didn't you say something earlier or else I could have enrolled you into classes sooner!"

One of Maka's eyebrows rose as she gave me a skeptical look. "Piper, why didn't you tell Shinigami about enrolling into the DWMA?"

I stuttered a little as I gently pushed her away to where I was free of her hug. My hand went to my elbow as I looked down at my feet. "B-Because I didn't know what to do until now I guess."

"Piper!"

Maka gave me another hug, this time tighter than the previous one as she let go with her hands still on my shoulders. "You don't have to enroll if you don't want to."

I blinked as the idea went through my head. I could change, become a better person and actually make myself something. This could be a way to prove to others I'm an independent person who can hold her own weight and can make her own life. I'm doing this because I can.

"Maka, say hello to the newest Meister in Death Weapon Meister Academy, Piper Colby!"

She gave a genuine smile as others around me pat me on the back and welcomed me. The way I spoke, with such courage, it gave me hope, hope that I could use when I become a Meister.

"Great now come on!" Maka grabbed my hand as we started walking, Soul following us. I stopped as a questioning look appeared on my confused face. "To where?"

"Let's just say you're getting a new look."

I started to protest but Maka kept dragging me away from the group we left. I looked back at Black*Star, Tsubaki, and Lord Death as we went down the hallway. The hallway of my new academy.

* * *

"Maka, I don't like this one, it-it shows my body off too much!"

"Piper, it doesn't show any skin!"

"I know but it shows off my figure which is a _bad_ thing!"

Piper slightly opened the door she hid behind. She put out her hand that possessed a hanger with clothes neatly on it. Maka took it and passed it to Soul.

"Piper you'll look good in anything." Tsubaki said with a smile on her face.

Behind the door, Piper slightly blushed from Tsubaki's complement. She let out a small "thanks" and continued looking through the selection Maka and Tsubaki picked out for her. Piper never knew there could be so many outfits that would be proper to fight in, none the less wear at the DWMA.

Splitting up the outfits Maka and Tsubaki picked out, she stepped back with her finger on her chin. Maka's outfits were similar to hers, if not exactly the same, using plaid, black, and white. Tsubaki's was different though. Flowers were on every one with beautiful bright colors that shined brightly. Not the best thing to wear when you're collecting souls.

"Piper have you picked one out yet?"

She jumped as she searched again throughout the selection. The skirts to short on this one, colors are too bright, _more_ flowers.

Then she found it.

Piper smiled as she took the clothing off the hanger and started slipping it on.

Hearing the sudden movement behind the door, Maka and Tsubaki stood in front waiting for their new friend to show off her new look.

The noises stopped as the two students heard Piper. "I'm coming out, p-please don't laugh."

Hearing the door creak Maka and Tsubaki bit their bottom lips, each crossing their fingers behind their back. They let out a gasp as Piper stepped out of the dark dressing room.

In front of them, Piper stood tall and straight, her hair pulled back in a messy ponytail with strands falling on her face, others making it look as though she had bangs that went to the side. She had on a black coat over a white dressy shirt, the back being like Maka's cape but only going down to the hem of her black skirt.

Maka's face was lit up as she walked towards her friend and pulled on the back of her shorter cape. "You look perfect!"

Piper smiled. "Good, I feel perfect."

Something dropped with a fizzle. Following the noise as the three girls looked behind them to see Soul and Black*Star, their mouths slightly open.

"Piper, is-is that really you," said Soul, his eye slightly twitching. His hand was still in the shape to where it looked like he was holding his now spilled root beer.

"Yup, it's me!" Piper twirled and smiled at the boys. "Why, you don't like?"

Black*Star let out a whistle as he set aside his Mountain Dew and walked over, putting his hands on his hips. "Don't like? Hell yah I like!"

"Aww thanks Black*Star!" Piper walked past Black*Star and up to Soul, snapping her fingers in front of his face to snap him out of his daze. He blinked as she snapped, looking at her dumbly.

"Don't be dirty Soul."

"I-I!"

"Come-on Maka, someone needs to help me with this whole enrollment thing!"

Maka smiled as she ran past Tsubaki and Black*Star waving goodbye to them. Maka gave Piper a high-five as they giggled past Soul.

* * *

"So this is Class Crescent Moon! It's going to be your first class of the day, okay?"

I nodded as we continued through the hallway. I started to know my way around the school as Maka showed me various classrooms and which I would be attending.

"Hey Piper, do you like Soul?"

I stopped as Maka continued a step and a half in front, turning to face me.

"No! Maka, I don't like Soul, I'm just getting to know the guy! Besides, I'm going to start classes tomorrow and I want to focus on school, not boys!"

_Even though I have my eye on a particular young Shinigami…_

I did my best not to show my blush and keep a straight face. Maka had to believe me. If she didn't she'd question me causing pressure. I don't work well under pressure!

After staring at me for an eternity and a day, she sighed but showed off her beautiful smile. "Okay, I was just wondering."

We kept walking until people, all in groups of two, walked past us. I examined everyone as I noticed there were two girls in a group, two guys, and even some groups with one guy and one girl.

"Okay, we're here" Maka said. We stopped in front of two wooden doors as she walked in front, pushing them as I saw many students in the room we walked into.

Different people sat and talked, others chasing after each other, my guess about one hundred or more people all in this gigantic room. A desk sat in front with a door behind labeled "Supplies" in gold lettering.

"Maka, where are we?"

"My dear friend Piper," Maka started, putting an arm around me, "this is the 'Meet and Greet'!"

I quirked an eyebrow as I saw boys and girls, aging about 10 at the youngest and oldest being 17 or 18.

"So, what am _I_ doing here?"

"To find a Weapon silly!"

She untangled her arm from my shoulder walking in front and putting her arms out gesturing the room.

"Um, okay."

_Oh Lord, what have I gotten myself into?!_

* * *

"Not her, she seems to snotty. Oh, She's seems nice! Oh, well, you probably wouldn't want to be standing there awkwardly while she's making out with that guy! Hmm, girl with glasses seems smart, you guy's would get along great! But, I don't like the look she's giving me. I know-!"

"Maka!"

Maka tugged my arm for the umpteenth time in the last 45 minutes we've been here. Instead of me looking for my new partner, she decided to take the wheel and find people I would be "compatible" with. I started to sense a pattern after she picked out the twentieth girl.

"You know Maka, I don't have a problem being a _guy's _Meister."

Maka's eyes went large as she grasped my shoulders, roughly shaking them while screaming "ARE YOU INSANE," to the room causing many glances and some unfriendly glares.

"Piper, it's a _guy_! You'd go much, much, _much_ better with a girl than a guy as a partner! Guy's always, burp, fart, don't put on deodorant, are slobs that pick their noses and scratch their asses!"

The last part came out as a yell as many boys sent some ugly looks towards us. I gave them a smile but they returned it with annoyed looks, others giving _me_ a middle finger.

"Maka, not all guys are like that. It's been proven that sometimes men are the better sex because they can do things some girls can't. They're stronger than us, yes, but don't forget that one thing that _most_ of us have that they don't."

Maka crossed her arms in front of her as she narrowed her green orbs at me, giving a "What," in an annoyed sigh.

"We're smarter _and _cleverer than they are, I exclaimed as I put my arm around her shoulder.

She pondered this for a moment as she glanced around at the men in the room. She sighed in defeat giving an "All right" in approval.

"Good, now let's continue!"

We spent two more hours as more and more people disappeared and less were left. All hope was disappearing.

"Okay, maybe you were right, I should have listened to you from the start," I grumbled as I leaned against the teacher's desk facing the door. I felt humiliated with the fact that I couldn't find _one_ person that I could be compatible with.

"Hey cheer up, you'll find someone!" Maka patted my back as I looked down at my combat boots, the only thing I had left since my arrival in Death City.

"Yah, okay."

I heard her giggle as I gave her a questioning look.

"Okay, spill it!"

"I-I JUST! HA, I CAN'T BELIEVE I DIDN'T THINK OF THIS EARLIER!"

I stared at her awkwardly as I let her get out her laughing fit. She was laughing so hard to where I saw tears develop in her eyes. She wiped them away as she looked towards me with an excited grin which gave me a bad feeling about the idea I was about to hear.

"Okay, close your eyes and breathe in. Don't let it out until you count to ten!"

I stared at her trying to figure out her tactic but was failing in the process. "Okay spill it Maka."

"Come on Pip! _Trust me_!"

I obeyed her as I closed my eyes and breathed in. I counted to ten as I let out a deep breath. Nothing happened.

"You did it wrong! Clear your mind!"

I let out a sarcastic laugh as I opened an eye to look at Maka. "Yah, I can _totally_ do that now!"

She rolled her eyes as I did the exercise again, this time clearing my mind. I pushed all my thoughts aside as I imagined darkness in my head. I breathed in, only listening to my voice carry through my head as I counted.

_One._

_Two._

_Three._

_Four._

_Five._

_Si-._

A white spark came into view as a warm feeling engulfed me.

My eyes snapped open as I breathed out quickly. I looked towards Maka who looked worried with my sudden change in expression. "What was _that_?!"

She smiled wide a happily as excitement bubbled in her. "Did you feel it?!"

"I-I," I couldn't explain it. My head felt light as that warm feeling was still in me. It was a new feeling, one I never experienced as my heart raced. I felt proud and clever, sarcasm flowing through my mind.

"Try again! This time don't let the feeling go! Travel deeper into the experience and let it take you away…"

Maka didn't realize that I was already doing the process again as I hung onto each of her words as they appeared in my mind like stone. I urged that same, warm feeling. The emotions I never felt.

I felt Maka's eyes on me for some reason as the feeling carried me. I saw the spark again as I reached out for it in my mind. It got bigger and bigger as my emotions were mixing with their opposites. Kindness turned into sarcasm, fear turning into courage!

I opened my eyes as I felt my hands touch something cold. I looked down to see my fingers grasping the door handle to the supply room. My heart pounded, _was my partner in _THIS_ room?!_

I looked back at Maka as she swept her hands forward mouthing "GO IN!" I took a deep breath as I opened the door to see nothing in front of me except the dark.

"Huh, well that's-."

I felt a shove as I landed on the ground, the door slamming shut behind me as I was blinded by the dark.

"Maka? Oh ha-ha, _VERY_ funny Maka! HILARIOUS! OPEN THE DOOR!"

I lifted up as I reached into the darkness as I felt something cold in my hands. I twisted it both ways to see the same thing. Darkness.

"MAKA OPEN THIS DOOR _RIGHT_ NOW! PLEASE!"

I heard her laugh as I barely heard her voice. "Not until you two get to know each other! ~"

What did she mean by that? I felt angry as I kept twisting and turning but had no luck.

"Crap!"

I turned around and kicked in front of me as I heard an "Ow!" I squeaked as I went against the door.

"H-Hello?!"

"Why'd you do that?"

I eased my breathing. _Don't panic, people go crazy when they're in tight spaces _ALL_ the time, right? This is just one of those times! Yah, I know the answer, my conscience just created a random voice to reassure me!_

"Ha, I'm sorry self, didn't mean to kick me!"

I heard a "What?" as I laughed lightly to myself. "Okay, so what do I do now?"

"Who are you talking to?"

"Pfft! You know who! Me, duh! Ha, I just need to tell myself that!"

"Wow, I can't believe I got stuck in here with a girl who talks to herself!"

I heard a 'click' as I shielded my eyes with my hands from a light bulb in front of me. A metal string swayed back and forth in front of a, boy?

I screamed as he rolled his eyes at me. "Wow, a crazy girl that screams! Classic!"

I narrowed my eyes at him as he played with some of his coffee brown hair that bothered me by how messy it was.

Having messy hair that went in his face, framing it nicely, he had dark brown eyes that looked intimidating. He looked vicious and angry but less vicious at the moment while he messed with his hair. He had on a purple velvet long-sleeved shirt with thin black lines tracing over the color.

Black jeans that hung on his legs, the end being scrunched up by _his _black combat boots that were similar to mine.

"So, what are you doing in my room?"

I looked up as his eyes met mine. They showed annoyance in the dark chocolate color. I saw cheekbones in his pale skin.

"Y-Your room?"

"Ah, yah, _my _room. That's what I just said, didn't I?" He crossed his arms in front as he looked me over. He leaned in closer causing me to back up even more.

"Sooo, yah got a name?"

"Um, yah. Names Piper," I replied flatly. His face was right in my as I heard him sniff. "What are you doing?!"

"You smell weird. Like popcorn."

"Um, is that good?" I asked. What's up with this guy?

"Yah, it's better than BO, fish, pickles."

"Pickles?"

"Ugh, don't even say it! BLAH! Pickles, ugh," he stuck his tongue out while slightly biting it. I saw him shiver from the thought as he backed up and leaned against the wall in front of me, 3 ft. away.

"Okay, so what's your name?"

He snorted. "Like I'd tell _you_!"

I narrowed my eyes at the rude boy, "and why not?!"

"Because you're annoying and I don't want you to run up to me in the middle of the hall, screaming like a crazy person _just _to get my attention because you like me, simple!"

My mouth fell open, "WH-WHAT?! Come again!"

He let out a loud sigh as he looked at me like I was the dumbest person to ever walk on the planet! "You like me, right? I mean why else would you be here?"

I put up my index finger for an explanation as I was about to argue when he rudely yawned, cutting me off. He reached into his jeans pocket taking out a white pair of headphones. He put the ends into his ears and took out an IPOD. I saw his finger press the button as an electrical guitar started playing.

"Excuse me!"

Nodding his head up and down to match the beat, he closed his eye, ignoring me.

"Um, pickle boy?"

He inhaled again as his head banged against the wall behind him.

"_HEY_!"

Not hearing another word I turned back to the door, extremely frustrated by this guy's issue. I kept twisting and turning the knob for what felt like hours.

_And it was..._

* * *

**_I lie here, paralytic, inside this soul_**

**_Screaming for you till, my throat is numb,_**

**_I wanna break out,_**

**_I need a way out,_**

**_I don't believe that it's got to be this way,_**

**_The worst is, the waiting, in this womb I'm suffocating,_**

**_Feel your presence, filling up my lungs with oxygen,_**

**_I take you in, I've died,_**

**_REBIRTHING NOW!_**

**_I wanna live for love, I wanna live for you and me,_**

**_Breathe for the first time now, I come alive somehow,_**

**_REBIRTHING NOW!_**

**_I wanna live my life, wanna give you everything,_**

**_Breathe for the first time now, I come alive somehow,_**

**_RIGHT NOW!_**

**_RIGHT NOW!_**

I've been staring at this boy for about a good three hours as I heard endless songs, the guitar hitting that high note as it came back down and up in an impressive solo.

I was never really exposed to music since I could never afford a device that played one, actually, I never got paid for me to buy a device _at all_. The only time Mrs. Jocelyn gave me money was in the begging of the school year when she gave me 100$, sending me to Goodwill or any other thrift store I had in the area. During Winter, she usually gave me 65$ and 30 during the Summer.

I never got a job because I never had time for one between helping out Mrs. Jocelyn with the other kids, school, and school work.

"So, are you just going to stare at me for the rest of your life-like a freak, _or_, are you going to leave?"

I lazily shrugged as I sighed and looked at the ceiling. "Depends if I can find a way out."

I felt his stare as I continued looking at the ceiling. If he's going to have an attitude with _me, _I'll have an attitude with _him_!

"Whatever, I just figured you'd get sick of the silence. After all you are a girl."

My gaze shot right back to the boy as I saw a smirk on him cocky face. "What's that supposed to mean?!"

"Well, girls usually _love_ to chit-chat and I'm not a chit-chatty type of guy," he replied coolly.

"Oh," I retorted, "then what type of guy are you?"

His face changed from cool to taken aback my comeback for a brief second, just a second, as he regained his posture. "I'm the quiet but sexy one of course."

I stared at him, my eyes wide until I broke into a fit of laughter. I was laughing so hard to where I grabbed my gut from the pressure it was under. I felt tears of joy forming across my closed eyes as I opened them to wipe the tears away.

"Y-You, the-the, _sexy_ one?!"

I saw him roll his eyes at me as he stood up and stretched. I heard the music from his headphones stop as he shoved the device in his pocket. He stretched out his arms and cracked his knuckles as I heard the loud cracks.

"Oh yah, well what would you label yourself?"

I stopped laughing as I considered his question. Most people at my old school would recognize me as a ghost since no one noticed me, some not even knowing there was a Piper Colby in their district. I was always the loner who never asked questions and stayed quiet whether through lectures or through tests. I never had a Panic Attack in school except that one time in 7th grade when we had our first exam.

I went with the special needs kids to take the exam in their room. I blanked after I studied all night for the exam, only getting three hours of sleep. I freaked out, knowing I had to get a good grade. They never labeled it as test anxiety, just that I didn't get enough sleep. No one really noticed since there were only four other kids in the class. They just saw an ambulance outside and assumed it was a drill.

"I guess I'd call myself the quiet but shy one."

I heard a 'PFFT' as he let out a few light chuckles. He sounded like Santa Clause.

"Yah, _quiet_, _shy_! Come on Piper, you're the exact opposite! Your loud and obnoxious!"

"AM NOT!"

"I bet you're the queen bee, am I right?"

"I, am, NOT!"

"_OH, PIPER'S SO PRETTY WITH HER PRETTY HAIR AND HER PERFECT BODY; I JUST WISH I WAS PIPER!"_

"S-STOP!"

He did as said as he looked back towards me, curious of my tone.

A shadow covered my face as I did my best to muffle my sniffles, tears rolling down my cheeks as my bottom lip quivered.

"I-I'm not p-p-pretty, o-or p-popular! I get made fun off s-sometimes be-because peop-people call me a mu-m-mut-te!"

I heard him step closer as my body reacted, my hands pushing his chest to shove him away from me.

"GET AWAY YOU ASSHOLE! I-I DON'T WANT TO TALK TO YOU!"

I pounded on the door, eventually kicking it with all my strength and ramming into it with my shoulder. It hurt after the thirteenth ram as I had no strength left, my balled up fist lightly tapping the solid door.

"M-Maka, please, o-open up. I don't li-like it in he-here!"

I felt a hand on my shoulder as I tried to shove it away, but the grip getting tighter. It eventually slid down and onto my stomach meeting the other as I felt him lean against me.

"Sorry Pip."

In an instant, he backed away, uncomfortable with his sudden show of affection.

"I-I _was_ an asshole, I shouldn't have judged you."

I looked back at him as guilt was plastered on his pale face. I stepped over as my hands hesitantly went to his cheeks. His eyes were almost black as they stared into mine. I smiled as I hugged him, my arms meeting at his back from his thin figure. I felt his wrap around me too, familiarity in this feeling.

_He's the one…_

_She's the one…_

We both looked at each other from the sudden voices.

"Did-Did you say something," I asked.

"No, I thought that was you!"

We looked around as I noticed our position. I looked down awkwardly as I heard his voice faintly. "Piper, you okay?"

I nodded slowly as I looked up at his face. "Yah, it's just, you're holding me."

He let me go with a faint blush on his face, mine most likely red like a beat.

"I-I Think that was your soul communicating with mine," I said shyly.

He looked astounded at my idea as slightly shook. "So, you're the reason I felt cold earlier."

I raised an eyebrow as I asked him what he meant.

"Well, _right_ before you came in, I was listening to my music in here when I felt cold and I saw a white spark."

My mouth opened slightly as I stared at him dumbfounded. "You saw the spark too?! I must have felt yours when you felt mine because I felt something too!"

Seeing a small smile on his face he leaned against the wall, biting his lower lip. "Oh, really. Well I guess the rumors aren't real."

My face showed a moment of panic as I heard the word "rumors."

_HOW DID THEY KNOW?! I-I NEVER TOLD ANYONE I WAS AN ORPHAN! OH LORD, WHAT ARE THEY GOING TO SAY?_

"Wh-What rumors?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"That gingers have no souls."

He winked playfully at me as I lightly punched his shoulder, telling him to shut up.

"Well, I'm hungry!"

He walked in front of me and put his hands on my shoulders, shuffling me towards the wall. He went into the other pocket, pulling out a golden key with a skull on it.

He fit it into the hole as I heard a quick 'click,' the door opened as he put his hand in front. "Ladies first!"

My eye twitched as my arms went limp to my sides.

"YOU HAD A KEY AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME!"

"Hehe, sorry Charlie!"

He ran out as I followed him. "OH YOU'RE NOT GETTING OFF _THAT_ EASILY!"

Running through the halls were actually, fun. I screamed threats at him as he laughed, looking back at me every once in a while as he stuck his tongue out at me.

I looked to my left to see a window as I slowed down to a walk. I put my hands on the window as the stars were out, the moon chuckling the night away.

"Hey Pip, why'd you stop?"

I pointed towards the window as he looked at the moon as well.

"Yah, the moon. What plant are you from?"

I rolled my eyes as I looked at him, a small smirk on my face. I never felt so confident in my emotions.

"I'm from Earth thank you very much! I was wondering where the blood goes. I mean, there's blood dripping from his mouth so it has to go _somewhere_!"

He thought about this as he stared at the funny object. I saw his eyes go up and down, my guess from the moons angle to the ground. "Don't hurt yourself."

Not listening he shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know Pip, I _really _don't know!"

I bit my lower lip as I shrugged to. "That's okay; I'll just ask Lord Death."

My new partner's face paled as I started walking past him.

"Shinigami?! W-Why do we have to go there?!"

I looked back, curiosity getting the best of me. "Because, I have to tell him I found a partner."

He gripped his hair to where it went in bunches, his breathing becoming unsteady, "But- But!"

"What's wrong with you, are you okay, um- HEY! YOU NEVER EVEN TOLD ME YOUR NAME!"

"Mason."

I blinked. Why'd he just flat-out tell me his name? No sarcasm? Wait, is my emotions rubbing onto him like his is rubbing onto mine?

"I like that name."

Masons fingers slid through his hair as he looked at me, sadness in his eyes.

"Really?"

"Really!"

"Really, really?"

"YES!"

He chuckled at my quick snap as he walked over to me, his arm linking with mine.

"Okay, show me the way."

* * *

We got to the door as I heard a loud gulp from Mason's throat. I looked at him skeptically, my tone filled with annoyance. "C'mon Mason, he's not mean!"

"I know he's not _mean_, it's just, Piper, I may not be allowed here."

I stared at him for a moment with my mouth slightly open. I finally found a person I could be compatible with when fighting and he's not allowed to be here, just my luck!

"What do you mean you're not allowed here?!"

He bit his bottom lip, turning his head away from my piercing eyes. "Mason, answer me!"

"I quit, okay?!"

My eyes narrowed as I kept staring in expectation. He _was_ going to answer me, and he knew it.

"I, I couldn't Soul Resonance with anyone. My soul was, picky you could say, about the people it chose. Sorry Piper."

My face softened a little as I took his hand. What was I doing?!

"Mason, your soul doesn't decide, _you _do!"

He turned to look at me as he gave off a warm smile. Lord, why couldn't he have just done that from the beginning, it would've saved so much confrontation!

"Then I chose you Piper."

We smiled but that was interrupted by a door slamming open by a particular blonde.

"Piper! I'm so, so, so, so, _so_, sorry! When you didn't come out for a few hours I flipped! It was just a joke I swear!"

I giggled at her dramatization as Mason was behind me, _somehow_ out of her view. "Who, him?" I pointed my thumb behind me as he emerged with the weirdest smile I've ever seen. "Hello~!

I rolled my eyes as he stepped out from my shadow. He winked as he introduced himself.

"_YOUR_ STILL HERE?! But-But, HOW?!"

"Closets help you hide," Mason informed nodding his head up and down looking interested in his theory but in reality was just using sarcasm.

"Don't mind him. Hey Maka, do you know where Lord Death is?"

Maka nodded her head as she pointed to the Death Rooms door. I thanked her as me and Mason traveled into the Death Room as he looked around.

"Haven't you ever been here before?"

He nodded. "Yah, but not since I was 15."

My eyes widened my mouth slightly open. "How long have you been living here?"

Mason closed his eyes, silent words coming out of his mouth. I read his lips the best I could as he got up to five. He looked at me but saw that I already knew.

"Wow, your soul _is _picky!"

He muffled his laugh, not opening his mouth as we arrived to the steps. Lord Death waited for us there with a happy-go lucky look I could never forget.

"Piper, WASSUP WASSUP WASSUP?! Hey, how've you been? GOOD?!"

I smiled as I stepped forward, Mason staying behind while looking at the ground. "Great Lord Death! I've managed to find a partner!"

My hand outstretched towards Mason as he looked up from the mention of his name. He gave a light laugh and a small sheepish smile.

"Mason West? WHY IN THE NAME OF DEATH WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?! YOU'VE BEEN MISSING THE PAR-TAY!"

He rolled his neck as he played the 'cool guy' card, cracking his knuckles in front of him as he stepped forward as well. "Oh you know, just been living in the teacher's supply closet for the past three years! You?"

Lord Death blinked as though it was nothing as he gave off a peace sign with his oversized, Styrofoam looking hand. "SUPER!"

My eyebrow rose as I shrugged, not making a big deal out of it. The only problem was all my questions! Why did he stay here in Death City after he quit? Does he not have a place to go back to?

"Now, since you two are partners, you we will have to see if your Soul Wavelength is compatible! So for the last step you two need to take is checking if your Soul Wavelengths are compatible. Mason, if you would turn into your Weapon Form, please!"

Mason nodded as he closed his eyes. In a blink his body reshaped into a dagger as I caught it. The handle part of it thankfully.

"Beautiful! Piper, if you would, could you look at the mirror?"

"Yes, of course Lord Death." The mirror turned black as a blue and white round object appeared in my view. My soul! It changed its form as the view went closer. Instead of the light baby blue, it changed into an olivine shade, it soft color radiating a warm feeling over me. The one thing that made me wonder about the feeling is what Mason said. It was cold? Maybe because his was so warm, the temperature could be different for the two of us. Its eyes were in adorable little ovals that you could barely make out due to strands of hair covering it, the back being in a messy ponytail like mine was. Three tiny lines were on each of its cheeks. A blush maybe?

Next to it, an amethyst blob grew into the darkness. My soul looked startled as it tried to shrink until the blob grew to the same size as mine. It was circular and the same shape as it turned, its eyes the same as my souls except with more courage in them. It had the same roughly hair Mason had. I knew then, this was his soul, and he knew, that was mine.

Masons soul hopped happily over to mine as it winked mine jumping at the action. His soul smiled, mine giving off a small smile as well. The scene played out as our souls got so close to where they cuddled together, a thin, electrical line connecting the two.

I felt closer to Mason. So close to where I heard and felt his heartbeat as if we were one in the same. I couldn't shake the feeling of courage, of being aroused, and, a passion. I tried to connect with Mason even more but couldn't feel anything more.

"Now, since you two just connected you won't be able to feel _all _of each other's emotions but just a few!"

I smiled. Looking down at my dagger in my hand I examined it. It had a golden handle that looked as though it was made of machinery, not pure gold. His blade was straight, curving at the bottom and going straight, the part by the angle going down again, the same shape was melted with the same blade. The blade flashed as I nearly dropped it in shock. I saw Mason's reflection in the other knife like shape held within the original. He was smiling as he turned around, glancing as his dark eyes settled on mine, both filled with excitement.

"This, is, AWESOME! Holy shit Piper, you'd _love_ it in here!"

"Hey, watch your language Mr.! No potty mouthing around me, I'd like to keep my innocence while I still have it," I exclaimed with a dash of humor in my tone.

"Marvelous! Piper Colby, I now rank you a 0 stared Knife Meister! Congratulations!" Lord Death clapped his hands together as he continued on. "Mason, from known on you will be known as-!"

"Kopis," I cut Lord Death off.

"Yes, exactly Piper!"

"A Kopis is a Greek dagger. Most horsemen used it because of their height on the horses. Wow, _it is _exactly 48 cm," I added in glee.

I heard an ignorant snort from Mason, er, Kopis. "Of course _you_ would know that! Pip!"

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?!"

"Children, please! Now, I suggest you go join your friends. Tootles!"

My dagger erupted into laughing from Lord Deaths new word. I put it to my back as I backed up quickly, not wanting a Reaper Chop. We fled through the doors to see a particular group waiting for us.

"So Piper, how did it go?" I received a welcoming smile from Tsubaki. I put my thumb up signaling that it went well when Kopis turned back into his human form. He yawned and stretched his arms out above his head. He looked at the others as they looked at him back.

His eyes settled on me. I let out a light laugh from everyone's eyes, now on me. "Guys this is-!"

"Mason, Pipers partner. I turn into a Kopis," he interrupted. Why didn't he tell them his new name?

Maka chirped a "Welcome" as the others chiming in, giving off their names.

"Piper, since you don't have a place to stay, you can stay at our place!"

I blinked. Was she, really going to let us stay? I didn't have any money so it was our only option. I nodded my head in agreement.

"GREAT! You can sleep on the couch and he can sleep- um, um-."

Kopis pointed to me as I looked at his finger. I followed where it was pointing to and lifted my cape and the hem of my shirt up to see a brown belt underneath with a knife holder made of leather attached to it.

"I usually sleep in there."

"How did that-?"

"When we hugged, I slipped it underneath your shirt."

"You dirty pervert! You didn't ask?!"

"Of course not! That'd sound _so_ stupid!"

"Rule number one, _never_ lift Pipers shirt! I'd like to stay a virgin!"

"Wasn't planning on banging you!"

"What'd I say about swear words?!"

"_Excuse _me!"

The others watched awkwardly as we fought. I didn't care that they were watching and Kopis probably didn't either. Maka eventually broke us up as we all separated, Soul, Maka, Kopis, and me going in on direction while Black*Star and Tsubaki went the other way.

Maka and Soul walked ahead, talking quietly in a whisper. I knew who they were talking about. I looked over to Kopis whose eyes were staring at his combat boots. I felt bad for him since no one was ever close with him here. I was the first and only one.

"Kopis?"

"Don't call me that!"

I backed off from his angry tone. Was he still mad at me for yelling at him?

"S-Sorry. I shouldn't have yelled like that at you," I said as my hand went to my shoulder in front of my body.

"What? Piper I'm not mad at you! I just don't like that name."

I looked up to see his coffee eyes on mine. They seemed softer, matching Koptis's tone in his voice.

"Call me Mason. _That's _my name! I don't care if you call me that when we fight an enemy but, call me Mason. I was born with the name, and I'm going to live with it till I die."

He looked towards Maka and Soul as they started to turn a corner. He must have felt very passionate about his name for him to explode like that.

Mason. I like that name!

* * *

**BAM! Just like that we have Chapie numero 4! (BTW, I HAVE ****_NOTHING_**** AGAINST MALES SO IF YOU WERE SLIGHTLY OFFENDED DURING THIS PLEASE KNOW I ****_DO NOT_**** HAVE A GRUDGE AGAINST BOYS! THIS IS JUST MAKA'S PERSONALITY!) So if you click the button that magical little button on the bottom that brings you to the next chapter you'll see Mason's Info. Page! Also, check Pipers to!**

***COUGH, UPDATE, COUGH***

**Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!**

**SONG MENTIONED IN CHAPTER- Rebirthing, Skillet**


	5. Mason's Information!

**And now ladies and gents, we have Mason's info page! Again, please check this page every one and awhile! Thank You!**

**Last Updated: 12/20/13**

**Name: **Mason West, Kopis

**Nickname: **N/A

**Class: **Weapon (Dagger) *

**Age:** 18

**Birthday: **April 10th, 1991

**Sex: **Male

**Eyes: **Coffee Brown

**Hair: **Coffee Brown

**Nationality: **American

**Family: **N/A

**Partner: **Piper Colby

**Friends: **Piper, Black*Star, Soul, Kid

**Personality:** Sarcastic, Courageous, Proud, Clever

**Hobbies: **Listening to Music

**Likes: **Music

**Dislikes: **Annoying people, Chit-Chatting, Loud People

**Location: **DWMA

**Background Information: **N/A


	6. Episode 3- A Kiss with a Fist, Symbols?

The sun shone brightly on our skin. We sat there waiting for what seemed like mere minutes but in reality was an hour or so. The sounds of Death City filled the air as I played with Mason's IPOD.

"What the hell?! The guy was supposed to be here _three hours_ ago! Yet I don't see his ugly face anywhere," Mason screamed to all of the DWMA, not like anyone could hear him since everyone was in class and we were on the steps, awaiting the new student Lord Death asked us to show around the school.

"How do you know he's ugly? Actually, how do you even know it's a _he_?"

"I-I just know! Okay? OKAY!"

I rolled my eyes at him. Obviously he was being a little over dramatic. So what if he showed up three hours late! He could show up _five_ hours late, the whole point is to make him feel welcomed, not threatened!

"This sucks!" Mason kicked a littered pop can with his foot. I watched it go across the sky and land about three yards away from me. "Mason, please go pick that up."

He ran over to the can and slammed his foot repeatedly on the poor recyclable object. "Geez, what did that can ever do to you?"

"Nothing! I'm just pissed that kids not here yet!" I saw how angry he was. A week has passed since we met, causing me to take the opportunity of observing Mason's emotions based on body language. When he was mad he grinded his teeth and shoved his hands in his pockets, so that way no one would see his clenched fists.

After he first walked into Maka and Soul's apartment, I could tell he was both happy and excited. He had on his famous smirk and crossed his arms in a cool posture that Soul quickly picked up on. After two days of living with Maka and Soul, Mason started forming a, 'bromance,' as me and Maka would call it, with Soul.

After spending a week with my new partner, we started forming a special bond, one that only _we_ could have. Sid stepped up and taught us combat skills which surprisingly, I was pretty good at. Sid said that based on my small figure, to use all my strength with my elbows and knees, saying my hands would cause little affect when fighting.

Mason paced back and forth, stopping every once and awhile to look around for our new student. I smiled right when his view was in my direction. I patted the spot next to me gesturing for him to sit. He obeyed, walking quickly over to me mumbling some unnecessary, vulgar words.

"So, what band today," I asked.

"I don't know, you pick," he said sighing.

I looked back at his IPOD as I scrolled down the bands he had listed.

Mason was kind enough to let me use his IPOD whenever I wanted and even showed me how to work it. At first he was skeptical since it was his most prized possession but eventually gave in after he referred to bands I didn't know.

"How about MayDay Parade? We haven't listened to them in a while," I asked with my chin resting on my palm.

"I, don't, care."

I looked over to Mason as he looked the other way. Away from my glare. "What's with the attitude?! Your being a butt hole!"

I saw him roll his eyes at my comment, probably from the last part. His dark eyes looked at mine, his voice filled with annoyance and a trace of anger for some reason.

"I'm just sick of the stupid training that Sid's been teaching us! He treats us like children! Did he ever consider that we may have known this information already?!"

"Um, newsflash Kopis, _we are_ still children," I exclaimed slightly furrowing my eyebrows. Something's wrong.

"You are! I'm 18 Pip, I'm a grown up!" Mason spat the "you are" part out like it was a sour lemon he had to suck on.

"But yet you are behaving like a child! A grown up would show maturity, something you haven't developed. But with all that aside, what do you know about combat?"

Mason closed his mouth, probably stopping whatever he was about to reflect my comment with. He looked down at his lap. After a few moments of silence he closed his eyes and stood up. He turned and started walking away quickly.

I stood up as well. I reached for his arm and grasped it, only for him to yank hard and leave the handle I had on him.

"Mason, please wait! I'm sorry! I shouldn't have asked!"

He looked back at me with anger on his face. I froze in place from that look. He looked as though his blades would form from his hand and he would slice and dice me like sushi. I shivered from the thought as he ran inside. I gathered up all my courage and went after Mason.

I saw him make a right when he entered. His shoes squeaked from some soda that must've spilled out from the soda can he was stomping on, apparently having a few sips left. The sounds fainted in the hallways as I ran as fast as my legs would carry me. My arms and legs started to ache after just two minutes of running. Screw you PAD!

* * *

I stopped after the squeaks evaporated in the air, not being able to hear my partner anymore.

"Mason, come back. Please!"

I slowed down after I stopped hearing Piper's footsteps and her panting. She told me about her PAD and SAD (Although it was hard to believe with how much she and Maka can talk!) and how her muscles would start to ache during the fall and winter.

"She doesn't understand. _I can't_ depend on her, it's not in my nature."

I sighed in annoyance. Where I came from was outside of Death City, where Meisters and Weapons would train from the time they could walk, we devoted our whole lives to slaying witches.

During the day, we devoted our time to gathering food from our crops and milking our cows. The children would play tag and different games we played. It snowed most of the time on our little mountain, so we always grabbed a piece of drift wood from the river and slid down parts of the mountain, laughing as if we didn't have a care in the world.

But we did.

When the sun went down, our caretakers put us to bed. I always pretended to be asleep. I always heard the door shut as, signaling that I could look out the window above my bed. All the huts were built with the same structure, two rooms in each hut, three being the most, with a small living room having small cushions for seating and a fireplace. The counters and kitchen were in the same room, a small table for dining.

When I stood in bed, I saw all the caretakers outside. Some of their body parts were in weapon form while others stood prepared for battle. On their own.

After minutes of dead silence, you would hear a cackle in the wind, causing all of the caretakers to charge in battle. Fire was set in the fields-

"Hey dude! Mason!"

I lifted my head to see Soul wave at me from the entrance. I smiled and walked over, getting a knuckle punch in welcoming.

"Sup, dude?"

"Aw nothing. Just waiting for Lord Death's son. Supposedly, he's the new student."

My eyes slightly widened. A Shinigami, that's who would be attending?! I furrowed my eyebrows until I heard footsteps coming from the steps. Oh, so it wasn't because me and Pip were on the wrong side of the school, even though that would have been a problem.

"I'll have to kill him," Black*Star screamed to all of Death City.

"Whoa dude, don't you think 'kill' is a pretty strong word?" I asked.

"Hell no! I am the great Black*Star! I will surpass god!" Black*Star turned to look at me, his hand in the shape of a fist. This was his dream. "Where the crap is that damn kid?! I've been waiting around here for three hours!"

"SO HAVE I AND YOU DON'T SEE ME COMPLAINING!" Soul and I screamed.

I heard footsteps and a high pitched, annoying, sounding voice coming from the steps below.

"Have you ever seen such a beautiful building? My father's school is magnificent! Perfectly balanced, perfectly symmetrical."

I listened closely at the voices coming our way. "Black*Star, shut your trap!"

Three people came into view. One boy and two chicks. So, this kid was Shinigami's son.

"Hey, are you the new kid we've been hearing about?"

"This is my first day. Are you here to show me around?"

"No, I _was_," I exclaimed taking a step forward. I pointed to my chest so he could see who he was talking to, "but since you bother to keep me and my Meister waiting for _three hours_, you might as well kiss that tour goodbye. Besides, you're a son of Lord Death, _you should_ know your way around this school!"

I saw his face change into a pissed off tone as I continued on. "Or does the _little Shinigami_ need a hand to hold?"

Oh yah that will get him going. Then I can fight him and prove to Piper I don't need her to fight. I need to prove to her and my village I can fight separately!

"Mason's right. If you would have showed up at 7 like you were supposed to you could have looked around yourself," Soul said with a smirk showing off his badass teeth I envied him for.

"What's that? What did you say? _7_?"

"Yah, 7!" I said, louder than Soul since this dumbass was not only weird looking with those stupid stripes in his hair but also tone deaf.

After a few seconds, the little lord snapped and pointed his finger at us with bulging eyes. He looked crazy and psychotic, as if he was about to butcher us.

"NO IT CAN'T BE 7! SAY 8 DAMNIT! 8 IS BETTER!"

Soul and I had wtf written all over his face as the little Shinigami continued on his rant about 7."

"IT'S PHYSICALLY IMPOSSIBLE TO CUT THE NUMBER 7 IN HALF AND MAKE IT SYMMETRICAL! I HAS TO BE 8 INSTEAD! 8 CUT IN HALF VERTICALLY OR HORIZONTALLY STATES PERFECTLY SYMMETRICAL!"

My right eye twitched. "What, the, fuck?"

"Take it back, I beg of you! Say 8, please" Lord Death's son said in a weep.

"Um, dude, is there something wrong with you?" Soul asked.

"Yes, he's absolutely insane," replied the taller girl on Lord Death's son's right. She was much taller, her tanned skin showing since her sweater tank top cut off below her endowments. She had dark blue jeans trailing down her legs. The other girl next to her, most likely her sister, a younger one from her annoying high pitched laughs, wore the same top, but had parachute like shorts the same color as her sister's pants.

I sighed, things getting way to out of hand for me. I heard a 'YAHOO' from above at that moment. Black*Star, being my guess. I then heard him screaming coming from his location that you could barely hear.

"No one's permitted to take attention away from me," he screamed. "What is that? Some kind of Blue Monkey?" The older sister asked.

"You could say that," I replied, my hand covering my face causing my words to come out in a mumble. "That retard!"

"Yah it must be a monkey," she finally decided. "Hey Kid, look up there! I think that thing is yelling something at you, I'm not sure what though." 'Kid,' looked up at where the taller girl told him to in the same weird position he was in. Black*Star kept screaming and hollering, annoying the hell outta me, about being the greatest assassin who ever lived and all that dumb shit. He continued until, get this, the fricking point broke under him.

Now it was my turn to laugh like the younger sibling, trying everything I could not to pee my pants. Didn't the idiot know that the tip of the point would be the weakest spot to stand? It was easy math, but hey, it all worked out. I wasn't pissed at least.

Kid didn't take it as well as me though, his face taking on all types of shades of gray. You could almost say 50! Okay no, but he did look extremely pissed, his hands balling into fists.

Black*Star landed hard and in a good stance, causing the ground underneath me to vibrate. "Face it Kid, I'm much too big of a guy for you to handle and you know it!" Black*Star stood so you could see his short height, the spikes of his turquoise hair making him seem taller. "Do you see how the ground beneath me shakes beneath my feet?" Yah it's called cause and affect dumbass!

I heard Kid growl. "Look what you did, it's not symmetrical anymore you jerk!"

The older sister in his 'fan club' groaned, "Ah, nice, now you've really done it." The little one having a hand on her head as if looing off into the distance, oohing along with what her sister said.

Black*Star started to jump, probably getting under his skin, a good tactic. If you get your opponents pissed, they'll be too outraged to think through their attacks. This was one of the things Sid taught us that Black*Star learned the same way Piper did. Me, I already knew the drill. "Are you ready for me to give you a taste of my Black*Star assassination skills?"

"It's not an assassination if you've already been seen idiot," Soul exclaimed. True that brother!

Kid didn't pay attention to Soul's comment, a snap in his voice, "You are a disgusting pig! Are you really so idiotic to pick a fight with a Grim Reaper? Liz, Patti, Weapon Forms!"

A 'Right!' came from Patti while Liz grumbled about fighting ever since getting off the streets. Cracked my knuckles and smirked, pushing myself from the column I was leaning against. I put my fists together and quickly separated them, my metal claws forming in between my knuckles. The two sisters flipped in their Weapon Forms. Guns. "So, the little Reaper isn't going to go cry back to his daddy? Well, time to fight with the big boys!"

"If you want a fight let's do it, C'mon Soul!" Black*Star challenged. But the problem was, he was unarmed. Was he really going to rely on his karate skills and big fat ego?

"You're the one who's looking for a fight Black*Star, not me." Soul walked next to me, both of us behind Kid so we could attack from behind when Black*Star distracted him. "I'll play along, but I'm warning you new guy, if we do this you're going to lose."

I heard a 'damn straight' from Black*Star causing a small smile to appear on my face. My first fight here at the DWMA, awesome!

The smile then turned into guilt. My first fight at the DWMA, why was I feeling this way? I should be pumped and on top of the world, but, I'm not. Why?

I roughly shook my head, trying to send all the badass energy I had stored for battle to awaken. But something still nagged me. What was it?

"You okay their guy?" Kid. "You look a little pale. I'll let you flee, just so you can save yourself from public humiliation."

Gritting my teeth as they went back and forth so I wouldn't rip off his head, Black*Star cut in, for once in the short time I knew him, glad he was taking the spotlight.

"You kidding? We're going to make one badass team together!"

I nodded, glaring so hard at this dick of a Grim Reaper. He had a defensive stance, his elbows slightly tucked in but his guns straight out. His foot was turned slightly to the side while the other was straight ahead.

He was going to turn and shoot at us.

"Let's go."

With the words leaving his mouth he turned.

Right at us.

* * *

"Mason! Mason! Please Mason, where are you?!" I screamed in a horse whisper.

I was aware that classes were in session, but I still had to find my partner. I couldn't scream, no, much too noisy, but I couldn't whisper. He would never hear me. I bit the inside of my cheek lightly, trying to calm myself down.

I sighed loudly. "Maka was right, boys are stupid!"

What right did he have to judge Sid like that? He was only trying to help us learn. Mason was just being a smart butt!

I grasped his IPOD that was sitting in my inside pocket tightly, so tight my knuckles turned even paler than my snow white skin. Swear words went through out my head, but I decided I wouldn't say them aloud. "Kopis! Kopis!"

Mason wasn't mad because the new Kid was holding him up, I knew that. He was getting flustered, his cheeks were turning red, not in a blush but in frustration, and his coffee brown eyes looked black. And when they landed on me, I felt his soul send a message to mine, telling me 'go away, it's for your own good!'

Why would he tell me that? Was I not good enough for him? No, if I wasn't good enough for him he wouldn't have stayed with Maka, Soul, and I all that time. So Why?

I heard popping noises from the direction I came from. I froze, my eyes widened. It couldn't!

"MASON!"

I ran, more popping noises getting closer. Who had a gun? The new student?

"Whoever's attacking Mason better be prepared for a butt whooping! After that, _then_ I'll kill Mason!"

I followed the gunshots, slightly flinching as they went on. I then saw Maka and Tsubaki walking with a man rolling on an office chair. "Maka, Tsubaki!"

The heard me yell and looked towards me, a smile coming onto Maka's face as well as Tsubaki's. Tsubaki bowed as I approached them, my heart racing. "Mason, have you seen him? Oh Lord, please tell me he isn't hurt! I heard the gunshots, is-is he…"

I trailed off, awaiting the bad news. I could imagine him, lying on the ground, holes in his sweat shirt surrounded by his own blood. His face then turned into the women that I ran into that first night, the Jack the Ripper victim. They both lied in a pool of their blood. Dead.

I felt my lower lip slightly quiver when the man behind Maka and Tsubaki rolled up next to them. "I assure you that your partner is fine. I'm sensing six soul wavelengths, 2 for each of them," he pointed at Tsubaki and Maka, "3 symbolizing Lord Deaths son and his partners, and the last," His finger then pointed towards me, "is you my dear."

I nearly choked. _Kid_! Kid, was the one fighting with Mason. Screw beating the crap out of Kid, _Mason_'s the one who started the fight, I know that!

"Oh, I see." I bowed my head slightly, looking back at the stranger. "And may I ask who you are?"

He gave a lazy smile, pulling out a pack of cigarettes and lighting one of them with a lighter. The cigarette lit as he sucked in, blowing the smoke in my face causing my eyes to burn. I slightly covered them, coughing as well.

"Professor Stein. And I'm guessing you're Piper Colby, a pleasure." Professor Stein held out his hand, having many stiches cris-crossing around it as well as his face. Stein had gray skin, his eyes looking like dried leaves but was underneath round glasses. His hair was a light lilac, a giant screw going through his head. He wore a lab coat and a black shirt underneath, the same patterns on his body.

"P-Pleasure," I coughed out. After the smoke evaporated I cleared my throat, "I've heard many good things about your fighting skills, and it's an honor to be in your presence."

He smile, dipping his head. "Thank you, I can tell you'll be a very good student in my class."

Wait, _his_ class?!

Stein continued, "Lord Death told me that you were supposed to watch these two fight against me, but he sadly noticed your absence. May I ask why in sake of an excuse I'm sure I will hear from you, especially if you will be tardy all the time Ms. Colby."

My jaw slightly dropped. I had no words. No way could Maka and Tsubaki hear this, and there was no way I'd tell Professor Stein, or else he'd blab to Lord Death, and how would he react? Angry, surprised, happy? I couldn't tell them or they'd assume me and Kid were, well, you know!

I cleared my throat, "I got lost." _AWFUL EXCUSE!_

Professor Stein just shrugged, an 'okay' in his trail a he rolled off, Maka following him as well as Tsubaki. They passed me and I followed, a light blush on my cheeks from that lame excuse and from thinking about him. I sighed. Would he ever get out of my head?

The closer I got the more antsy I became. With each shot heard I inched closer and closer to the front. I bit my lip hard and took off. Light shone brightly in front of me as I saw outside and, him.

Kid jumped into the air beautifully, doing a flip while up there. He tucked a leg behind him but kept the other straight in front, right above Black*Star. Black*Star blocked Kid's leg by using his wrists as a shield, a good defense. I took note in the posture.

Soul and Mason ran behind Kid. I was tempted to yell 'look out' but decided against it, knowing it wasn't my place. Soul swung at Kid, one arm in the form of his Scythe's blade. Kid stopped it with one of his guns he had in his hand, probably Liz or Patti. I heard Soul yell as Mason jumped behind him, about to pounce on Kid with both of his blades out when a faint 'click' was heard. My eyes slightly widened, "No, he wouldn't," but he did. Kid took aim at the two dummies and with a pull of his pinkies, a black force of energy erupted from their backs. I clutched my chest, feeling Mason's pain from his soul.

"Mason!"

They both slid on the cement, no blood? OH THANK DEATH! Groans escaped from them as I ran towards my down partner.

"Mason are you okay?"

I heard more groaning but eventually I saw his coffee colored eyes meet mine. "Just peachy."

Sighing, I furrowed my eyebrows at him. "You're the idiot who-!"

"Piper, is that you?"

Turning to face Kid he gasped at my sight. "Piper, it is you. You've changed."

Smiling I inhaled, remembering to breath. "Yah, I guess I have. I'm a Meister now, of course you probably figured that out by seeing me."

His face turned into one with slight anger and disappointment, "so, I take it _he_ is your partner?" Kid pointed to Mason, groaning with a trail of blood coming from his mouth.

"Sadly yes. That was one heck of a shot!"

"Than-."

"DAMNIT THAT REALLY HURT!"

I looked over to Soul who's legs were kicking wildly in the air. I turned back to my partner who was also screaming back at Soul. "I KNOW RIGHT! THAT'S IT KID, IT'S SLICE'N DICE TIME!"

Patti giggled. I heard Liz's voice too. So, they were the guns. "Did you really think that a pair of normal pistols would be enough for a Grim Reaper? We aren't like regular guns that shoot bullets, we shoot compressed Wavelengths of our Meisters Soul."

"NOBODY ASKED YOU!"

Rolling my eyes at him, punching him in the chest, not to hard but less lightly than a full out K.O. "What the hell were you thinking you dumbass?!"

Mason blinked, looking slightly astounded from my sudden swearing since I never swore, actually, since I was fully against swearing. "Sorry Pip bu-."

"NO! Just shut up for a second!"

Now he looked completely terrified. I knew my soul sent him a message to 'Shut the F up,' and I meant it. He needed to hear this.

"What right do you think you have off going into a battle, without a Meister, _your_ Meister? You shouldn't have been battling without me! Got it?!"

He was about to answer when I cut him off, a smug 'Good!' being our final word.

"Piper, you don't understand. I _had to _do this! It was for my reputation!"

I stared hard at him, wondering what he meant by that. Reputation? As what? A Weapon?

"Mason, the whole point of a Meister is to have a Weapon to collect Kishin soul's and defend those who can't fight for themselves. But the point of being a Weapon, is to protect the Meister in doing these tasks. Without a Meister, you're not a worthy Weapon, are you?"

He didn't respond at first, but eventually lowered his head, mumbling an 'I guess you're right.' I didn't know where my little speech came from. Was it from Sid? No, no he never gave us that speech. It came from my soul. The soul of a strong willed believer. _My_ soul!

"So, are you going to pull me out coach?" Mason asked, his eyes filled with sorrow. I knew he felt guilty, our Wavelength Communication was off the charts, sending emotions back and forth along with very few words, but one was 'don't.'

"Nope. You started it, so you have to fix it. I get to the lectures later," I said standing up above him. I then looked back at Kid, giving him a thumbs up. "Don't go easy on him."

Kid smirked causing my heart to jump, almost as if it was scared. "Wouldn't dream of it!"

I ran back to the steps and sat own on the last one, the one closest to the battle in front of me, my eyes glued to the scene of Meister and Weapons, fighting against each other, the symbolism they bring that represents the DWMA, all just so beautiful.

Rolling was heard behind me as I turned and saw Professor Stein, Maka, and Tsubaki. "Oh my, they should have picked a different opponent."

"Dr. Stein, is that the boy? The one's with the guns, is he-?"

"Yes, Death the Kid, right in front of us, and also beating the crap out of our partners!" I cut her off, a slight giggle imbedded in it.

"It was his own decision to attend the academy, but he won't be a normal student, his abilities are _far_ greater than anyone else here."

"But why Black*Star?"

Turning towards Tsubaki, her face was not only worrisome but also had traces of stress in it. I couldn't blame her, she had Black*Star for a partner, didn't she?

Maka saw the same thing I did, "Tsubaki." Tsubaki looked towards Maka at the sound of her name. "Is something wrong?"

"Oh no, it's nothing." I could tell she was lying. Tsubaki always seemed to slightly blush whenever she was lying.

"My dear soul seeing scythe Meister Maka, may I borrow you for a moment," Asked Dr. Stein.

She looked petrified, I would too, but none the less said yes. "I have a special lesson in mind for you today." Maka let out an 'okay' with slight hesitation "Now, now, there's no reason to be worried. It is a simple question."

A grunting noise was thrown into the air, sounding like Mason. I looked over and saw one of his hands behind his back, the other being held down by Kid's knee. Kid had one of the guns barrels pressed to his head while the other one held down Mason's hand behind his back. Dang, Kid was good, _really_ good.

My hands cupped around my mouth. "C'mon Mason, Kid's not even trying!"

Kid chuckled and jumped off my poor partner, another grunt, louder than the last one, coming from him. Kid landed behind as Mason recuperated, recklessly swinging blindly at Kid. The young Shinigami kicked Mason in the chin, Mason looking at the blue sea overhead.

"She's right you know, I'm not trying," a sly remark coming from Kid, his gold eyes setting upon me. I waved, shaking my head back and forth in a joking matter.

"Admiration, is that it?"

I turned to look at Maka who was staring at Kid. "What do you mean?"

"Admiration, it's what Kid and his partners have."

My eyes slightly widened. I looked back at Kid, his guns going off to his sides and shooting above him when Mason tried an aerial attack. That's why Kid didn't agree with me, when we were on the balcony.

My mind switched to when I asked him about Liz and Patti, and if he was their master. He slightly snapped at me, and now I knew why. It was because they respected him and he stood up for that matter. Truly amazing.

Mason, Soul, and Black*Star landed in front of Kid, all looking very aggravated. "This is total bullshit," screamed Mason, "The guy knocks you out whenever you get close to him!"

Black*Star nodded in agreement. "Let's knock this guy out!" Soul smirked in response, "Well it's about time."

"For what," asked Kid. Good question.

"You should quit with fear of your appending death." Mason's face changed from aggravation to confusion as Kid left off. "When you say that it just makes me want to laugh."

"You won't be laughing when you taste our power of friendship!"

A loud snort came from Mason, laughs escaping from him. "And what? Kill him with world peace? What the hell are you talking about Black*Star?"

"No, but he's right. The power is incredible, beyond belief," Soul exclaimed.

Kid stretched out his arms and slightly squatted. "What?"

"Okay, this is starting to sound a little gay so I think I'll just-."

"NO!"

Mason looked shocked, Soul and Black*Star's eyes burning into him like fire. "You have to watch in order to learn," they spoke in unison, "you will soon join us in our pack of friendship."

Now Mason's face was terrified. He looked towards me, mouthing the word 'help' to me. I shook my head and shrugged, giving an innocent smile.

Silence separated the two sides, almost as if in a standoff. Soul decided on something, a smirk across his face, "Let's do it!"

"Yah."

"Oh my Death, PIPES! PLEASE TELL ME WHEN IT'S OVER!" Mason turned, covering his eyes.

"TRANSFORM!"

Soul jumped into the air, my eyes following with my mouth in the shape of an 'o'. Oohs and ahs followed as Soul changed in midair, his blade sending a beam of light towards me causing my hand to go onto my forehead as a visor. Soul fell to the ground, staff facing the ground, while Black*Star stood underneath. What was he going to do, catch it?

I heard a 'gush' come from in front, my hand going over my mouth. "Oh Lord, please tell me _that_ did not just happen. I heard to 'what's' behind me, both being from Maka and Tsubaki. I shook my head rapidly, Soul falling away from Black*Star as he remained his 'catching' position.

A clang was heard from Soul, and that's when it happened.

Black*Star screamed, blood coming from his forehead like a never ending fountain, each drop hitting the pavement under him.

My stomach twisted and turned, almost like it was being tangled to where the water that was soaked with it would come out, in a rain.

An unpleasant sound then came from the victim in my body, something coming up to my chest. I clenched my stomach, got up and ran.

Straight for the girls bedroom.

* * *

After my little, ahem, 'incident,' I walked out, my throat on fire. Every time I breathed in I wanted to puke again, and it didn't help that my mouth tasted like acid.

I let a few groans escape, slowly making my way back to the scene of, of Death, not again!

I had to stop and bend over, trying to stop the puke from coming back up. After a good two minutes I stood straight again, making my way back to, well, you know.

How long I was in the bathroom, I didn't know. But apparently it was long enough to where the battle ended as a certain, no, wait, _two_ Grim Reapers stood in front of me along with two girls. Kid was mumbling about how he could walk while wiping away something from his face.

I smiled and walked over to the group. "Hey." My tone was flat and tiresome. Heck, I _was_ tired. Turns out regurgitating over a toilet can take a toll on you.

"Ann!"

Patti tackled me into a bear hug strangling the air out of my lungs. I tried my best to tell her to stop but all that came out was a bunch of weird noises.

Hearing Liz laugh and Kid sigh, Patti let go from her restraint on me. I smiled at her in welcoming. "Hi guys. So, Kid, did you win?"

Kid didn't look happy, mumbling about blood (NOT AGAIN!) and rules about the battle.

"Yah, about that"

"PIPER!"

Mason ran towards me, an arm waving above him. His face was happy as I puzzled together the facts. Kid was mad, Mason was happy! Kid was on the other team, Mason was on the home team! My guess, Kid, Liz, and Patti lost but Soul, Mason, and Black*Star won, most likely since Kid, oh Death, _dare_ I say it?!

"Guess who won?"

Hmm, well…

"You I take it," My eyebrow slightly arched along with some emotion of playfulness sinking into my tone.

"ME BABY!"

I looked towards Kid who wasn't too happy of my partner's presence. Rolling my eyes in his direction, he smirked, winking at me. A new feeling developed in my stomach. Not me about to lose my cookies but something that made it flip.

Butterflies?

Mason tapped my shoulder, a childish grin on his face. His eyes also seemed darker as well. "So, where did you go? I closed my eyes and when I opened them, after this amazing guy-!"

"Wait, what? _AMAZING_ GUY? I-I thought you hated Kid?!"

"I did until he shot Black*Star and Soul. Oh Death Pip, you had to have been there! One minute they're hugging and the next, 'BAM!' Like it was easy work!"

I was astounded by the way Mason was acting. I looked over to Kid, a 'is that true?' look on my face. He nodded, a small smile threatening to expose.

"Wow Kid, that sound's amazing. Sorry I missed it."

Kid waved his hand, looking like it was in midair and he just wiped it away as if it was nothing.

"OH, HIS DEATH CANNON COOL AS HELL! YOU HAVE TO-!"

"Okay, I get it Mason." I put my hand up to stop him and turned towards Kid. "Sorry we never got to that tour, 'newbie,' things got a little out of hand. So, see you around?"

He nodded, walking off. Lord Death sent a peace sign our way as we returned it, walking back to Maka and Soul's place. Mason reached in his pocket. I heard a click, Mason grabbing my hand and placing three Ice Breakers in the palm of it.

"Take them, your breath reeks."

Wow, so nonchalant…

* * *

**And there you have it, Episode 6!**

**In all honesty I didn't really care for the way I wrote it, so yah, I'm expecting some flames to begin (Not that I get any reviews….) but other than that, I didn't really feel like writing the whole battle sequence, even though it is probably the funniest scene in Soul Eater I ever seen! Seriously guys, that scene right there, that made me fall in love with Soul Eater! Soul and Black*Star hugging and getting shot out of nowhere! Oh man, and Kid's line…**

**"Oops, sorry. My fingers slipped."**

**I WAS ROTFL!**

**But het, be grateful I didn't write ****_another_**** 25 page chapter! **

**In other news (my final, I SWEAR!), I wrote a Christmas special Soul Eater chapter involving Kid and Piper. If it isn't obvious, this ****_will_**** be a Death the KidxOC fanfic, just throwing that out there! But yes, please go check out the Christmas story! I ****_love_**** hearing your guy's feedback and opinions!**

**Have a good night! Oh, and "What The Water Gave Me" will be posted sometime Monday, that is if I don't get caught up on Death Note. Yah, been kind of addicted… Totally recommend it!**


End file.
